


El titán de la familia

by Coldriver2moon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Percy is an father adoptive to zeus and his brothers, Percy is father of the Meliai, Romance, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon
Summary: Gemelo de Cronos, Perseus está muy unido a su familia pero el descenso de su gemelo a la locura y el poder junto a sus hermanos y el propio salvajismo hacía sus propios hijos lo horrorizarán y tomará una decisión. Salvar a sus sobrinos y al resto de su familia aunque eso signifique traicionar a sus hermanos.
Relationships: Hera/Zeus, Hestia/Percy Jackson, Océanus/Tetis, Rhea/Cronos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Gaia la madre tierra descansaba después de dar a luz a sus últimos hijos unos gemelos que nombraron Cronos y Perseo, mientras descansaban en los brazos de su madre los titanes fueron a conocer a sus nuevos hermanitos.  
  
Koios el titán del intelecto se acercó a los gemelos era el único de ellos que además tenía el don natural de la clarividencia por lo que se acercó a ellos mirándolos.  
  
Los bebés lo miraban fijamente el titán vio unos impactantes ojos dorados llenos de astucia y de intenciones ocultas para alguien tan joven, no pudo evitar inquietarse.  
  
Miro al otro bebé y este en cambio tenía unos hermosos ojos verde mar como los de se hermana Rhea en ellos había una chispa de inteligencia, inventiva y dulzura. Supo que sus hermanitos estaban destinados a la grandeza y en especial Perseo tenía un destino por delante con muchas dificultades pero que sacaría a su familia por delante.  
  
—Aquí tenemos a Cronos titán del tiempo y la cosecha—un brillo dorado envolvió al pequeño titán, las Parcas aparecieron repitiéndolo como una sola voz, a continuación se volvió hacía Perseo que lo miraba con curiosidad y proclamaron.  
  
—Saludamos a Perseo titán de la inteligencia, creación—un brillo verde azulado apareció alrededor del bebé que se echó a reír mientras agitaba alegremente sus brazos, las Parcas recitaron lo mismo junto al hechizo.  
  
Todos los titanes y Gaia celebraron las nuevas adiciones mientras las Parcas se retiraron al ver su cometido cumplido le dieron un último vistazo a Perseo sabiendo la importancia y su papel en el futuro.  
  
 _Buena suerte Perseo._  
  
Un niño pequeño de unos diez años estaba enfrascado leyendo un pergamino, detrás de él alguien se aproximaba con paso lento hacía él pero cuando estaba por emboscarlo Perseo sacó de la nada una espada que colocó en el cuello de su atacante.  
  
—¿Ya estamos otra vez Cronos?—  
  
Cronos sonrió a su gemelo y bloqueó la espada con la suya propia ambos estaban enfrascados hasta que una voz los detuvo.  
  
—¡Suficiente ambos!—  
  
Los gemelos se volvieron hacia Japeto el titán los miraba con severidad pero no parecía en serio, se veía una chispa de humor en sus ojos.  
  
—Cronos como siempre atacando por la espalda y cuando uno menos lo espera desde luego eres el retorcido—Cronos sonrió pero se le cayó cuando vio la seriedad en el titán mayor—Aunque útil no es la manera más honorable de vencer a un enemigo y no siempre te va a conseguir la victoria—  
  
Luego se volvió hacía su hermano más joven Perseo.  
  
—Percy tú estás demasiado enfrascado en la lectura o creaciones pero me alegro de que mantengas la guardia alta esta vez sigue así y no te distraigas—  
  
Percy asintió con un sonrojo en el pasado había estado tan enfrascado en sus pergaminos o en la creación de un artilugio que lo distraía y era tomado por sorpresa por su hermano o era victima de las bromas de Hiperión o Koios. En el entrenamiento estaba centrado pero según sus hermanos no podía bajar la guardia en ningún momento por lo que de vez en cuando le tendían una emboscada.  
  
Cronos era el que principalmente lo hacía, queriéndose destacar por encima de sus hermanos intentaba toda clase de trucos o juegos sucios para ganar y habían empezado a apodarlo el retorcido.  
  
Percy asintió aunque molesto entendía guardó la espada en forma de pluma para sorpresa de todos.  
  
—Como sabía que podía suceder decidí engañaros escondiendo mi espada bajo esta forma, encontré una forma de transformar o camuflar objetos bajo otra forma manipulando cada partícula microscópica de esa arma— **Ojo en esa época todavía no se había descubierto hasta Perseo.**  
  
Koios que había venido inspeccionó el arma, su hermano pequeño cada día lo asombraba más no pasara mucho hasta que su talento estuviera a la altura de los cíclopes e incluso hasta superarlos. No solo armas sino en otras cosas objetos y seres vivos y hasta estaba ayudando a su hermana Mnemósine en la creación de idiomas o palabras.  
  
Perseus en contraste con sus otros hermanos a él no le gustaba la lucha ni era violento u ambicioso como su gemelo, era feliz construyendo o inventando cosas. Se preocupaba por su familia y los ayudaba, poseía una suavidad y amabilidad que eran muy parecidos a los de su hermana Rhea y en ocasiones la ayudaba a cuidar a los hijos de sus hermanos.  
  
Percy recogió sus cosas y se acercó a Cronos.  
  
—Después vamos a entrenar ¿vale?—  
  
Cronos sonrió—Prepárate para morder el polvo—  
  
Percy se rio de las ocurrencias de su hermano, y se despidió de él. Aunque sus personalidades chocaban con frecuencia ambos se querían. Percy sonrió amaba a su familia y esperaba que se mantuviera.  
  
Pero desgraciadamente el destino tenía otros planes y vendrían tiempos muy difíciles y de dolor, y Perseo tendría que tomar decisiones muy difíciles y dolorosas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pasaron los años y ambos gemelos crecieron y se convirtieron en jóvenes titanes pero para desgracia de ellos y sus hermanos reciben la visita de su padre Urano.

Habían pasado los años y ambos hermanos crecieron convirtiéndose en jóvenes titanes, Cronos se destacaba por su destreza en batalla, su dominio sobre el tiempo y su astucia.  
  
Pero su personalidad no mejoró de hecho empeoró y cada día se esforzaba para demostrar su superioridad, como si tuviera un objetivo casi obsesivo. Además su temperamento era feroz hasta el punto de sus hermanos mayores como Océano o Hiperión se asustaban.  
  
Los únicos que podían calmarlo y no le temían eran Rhea y su gemelo Perseo.  
  
Percy intentaba que Cronos mantuviera ese temperamento a raya pero hasta ahora había fracasado, no pudo evitar compararlo con su padre Urano.  
  
Su padre si es que se le podía llamar así, apenas les prestaba atención, les gritaba, también ignoraba a su esposa Gaia, era su padre sí pero los despreciaba era pomposo, arrogante y cruel solo le importaba su reinado y el poder.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza ¿cómo alguien podía portarse así con sus propios hijos y su esposa? Todavía estaba fresca en su mente la vez que estuvo allí en una de esas raras ocasiones y no fue una reunión familiar feliz.  
  
  


Flashback  
  
  


_Percy estaba en la biblioteca con su hermana mayor Mnemosine, muchos de los manuscritos fueron escritos por la titánide, otros por Percy.  
  
Percy estaba asombrado, su hermana había inventado todas esas palabras y ahora las lenguas.  
  
—No sé como lo haces hermana—  
  
Mnemosine una hermosa mujer de pelo oscuro rizado, su túnica era de un blanco resplandeciente cubiertas de intrincadas palabras negras. Percy resopló su hermana llevaba las palabras en el sentido literal.  
  
La titánide se dio cuenta y lo miró enarcando una ceja—¿A qué te refieres?—  
  
—A inventar todas estas palabras e idiomas, todo...inclusive sobre llevarlas también en la ropa—  
  
—Te recuerdo que tú siempre vas con tus creaciones a cuestas ¿recuerdas esa planta que trajiste cuando Hiperión se sentó encima de ella sin querer?—  
  
—¿Te refieres a la Hiedra Venenosa?—estalló a carcajadas—Al pobre le salieron erupciones y donde se frotaba le salieron más—  
  
Ambos se partieron de risa.  
  
—Al menos mis creaciones no causan irritación—  
  
—No sé yo mnem en cierto modo irirtan un poco, y mis creaciones son mucho más interesantes y con posibilidades no solo en metales sino en seres vivos, todas las posibilidades de prosperar y evolucionar—  
  
Mnemosine sacudió la cabeza con las ocurrencias de su bromista hermano.  
  
—Hay tienes tu pegunta al igual que tú sientes pasión por tus creaciones yo por las palabras, artes y el lenguaje por algo soy el titán de la memoria y creadora de palabras y dialectos y tú de la creación y la inteligencia—  
  
Su hermana siempre le ganaba en palabras y en memoria siempre lo recordaba todo, para espanto de sus hermanos.  
  
Ambos se rieron hasta que notaron un inmenso poder y un olor a ozono que solo pertenecía a cierto dios.  
  
Urano.  
  
Los dos hermanos alarmados se treletransportaron hacía el lugar de donde venía esa firma de poder, en el lugar estaban el resto de sus hermanos que estaban preocupados y alarmados.  
  
Allí estaba Urano, era un hombre alto con el pelo y la barba negros. Llevaba una sencilla túnica que mostraba al igual que su piel patrones nubosos y azules claros u oscuros con estrellas de noche. El primordial miraba a sus hijos con asco y odio en particular a Océano.  
  
—¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que cuando estés en mi presencia te quites esa horrible cola y esos cuernos!—le gritó, el pobre Océano se transformó en una forma más humanoide con piernas mientras a su lado Tetis le agarraba el brazo en señal de apoyo.  
  
Urano miró a los recién llegados, como si solo fueran suciedad bajo sus sandalias.  
  
—Perdónanos padre—dijo Mnemosine intentando calmar las cosas—Estábamos ocupados—  
  
El dios se burló—¿En qué? ¿en inventar más palabras? ¿y para qué? No tengo ningún interés en hablar con criaturas patéticas como vosotros ni escuchar vuestras palabrerías inútiles—  
  
Mnemosine se tensó y Percy le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.  
  
Océano intervino—Padre es suficiente no tienes que insultar....—no pudo terminar la frase por que Urano lo golpeó con fuerza haciendo que cayera hacía atrás y se golpeara la cabeza haciendo que el icor saliera de una herida en su cabeza.  
  
—¡OCÉANO!—Percy horrorizado se precipitó hacia su hermano mientras Tetis con un gemido de horror colocaba la cabeza de Océano en su regazo mientras lloraba y las lágrimas caían en su rostro.  
  
Los otros titanes estaban estupefactos, Urano siempre les grito y los despreciaba pero jamás les había pegado hasta ahora.  
  
El primordial del cielo agarró a su hija Tetis por el cabello.  
  
—¡No entiendo por que te preocupas por ese pez!—Urano despreciaba a su hijo mayor por su cola y cuernos que según él eran horribles aunque no tanto como sus hermanos los cíclopes y centimanos en su opinión.  
  
Cuando Percy vio a su padre hacerle eso a su hermana intercedió agarrando su brazo haciendo que la soltara—¡No la toques!—sintió el golpe de Urano partiendo su labio.  
  
Miró a su padre a los ojos, no había ningún rastro de arrepentimiento o empatía solo odio y un placer sádico.  
  
Cronos sostuvo su gemelo mientras miraba con infinito odio a Urano.  
  
El primordial habría seguido de no ser un terremoto que sacudió todo a su alrededor, las raíces y ramas emergieron y sujetaron los brazos y piernas de Urano.  
  
—¡NO VAS A TOCAR A MIS HIJOS!—una voz increíblemente enfurecida, retumbó por toda la tierra como si la ladera y las mismas montañas hablaran.  
  
Gaia la madre tierra surgió de la tierra, con un vestido de matrona, verde con toques dorados y terrosos, su pelo castaño sujeto por pequeñas esmeraldas en forma de hojas que parecían verdaderas hojas en la tierra. Los ojos de la diosa eran de un verde y marrón como la tierra llenos de rabia.  
  
—¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a nuestros hijos!? ¡es demasiado, vete!—  
  
Urano se limitó a mirar a su esposa y se fue en un tornado de nubes y rayos hacia el cielo.  
  
Gaia se precipitó hacia sus hijos, Mnemosine ya un poco más calmada estaba atendiendo las heridas de Percy y Océano que ya había recuperado el conocimiento, Tetis lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le acariciaba el rostro.  
  
—¿Estás bien hermanito?—preguntó Themis preocupada, a su lado Rhea los curaba, su amable hermana bastaba solo su presencia para calmara todos a su alrededor y reconfortarlos..  
  
—Si pero deberíais preocuparos más por Océano está peor—  
  
—Tranquilo Percy no es nada que no pueda aguantar este viejo—dijo el titán del mar intentando aligerar el ambiente aunque no tuvo mucho éxito.  
  
Los ojos de oro de Cronos despedían un brillo un tanto siniestro y furia.  
  
—Lo juro algún día le haré pagar—_   
  
  


Fin del flashback  
  
  


Ya había pasado un tiempo después de aquello pero aún estaban afectados por lo sucedido.  
  
—Percy—  
  
Se volvió hacia Themis y sonrió cálidamente hacía ella, al igual que Mnemosine y Rhea era una de sus hermanas preferidas su sentido de la justicia y a la hora de dar consejos en los momentos más difíciles eran muy apreciados y Percy como titán de la inteligencia y creación le interesaba y a Themis le fascinaban sus creaciones y su inteligencia.  
  
Los tres en más de una ocasión eran apodados los cerebritos por sus otros hermanos, pero luego se vengaban con la cama llena de animales o se despertaban en mitad de un desierto.  
  
Solo podía esperar que las cosas con Urano mejoraran y que no empeoraran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea plata una arboleda y Percy pone algo de su creación también allí.

Por desgracia las cosas empeoraron, Percy junto a sus hermanas Rhea y Themis intentaban calmar y animar a su familia, pero Urano estaba más malhumorado que de costumbre los cielos reflejaban sus emociones y constantemente llovía. Había grandes tormentas y varios rayos que intentaban impactarlos, a Océano estuvo a punto de alcanzarle uno.  
  
Cada titán se fue a sus respectivas casas y si se reunían era por teletransporte no se atrevían a estar a la vista de su padre, Océano por lo menos podía vagar libremente por los mares el dios primordial Ponto, o tío Ponto, como lo llamaba Océano de forma cariñosa, era su tío preferido y su mentor.  
  
En las pocas ocasiones en que Urano no estallaba el cielo en tormentas Rhea y Percy paseaban, cuando llegaron a un claro Rhea se detuvo y lo miró.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó curioso.  
  
Su hermana en vez de responderle se puso a inspeccionar el lugar, y se puso a escarbar, Percy aún confundido decidió ayudarla. Cuando el agujero estuvo lo suficientemente profundo echó allí una semilla de color marrón oscuro y lo tapó bien luego la titánide conjuró agua y lo echó sobre la tierra removida.  
  
Ahora entendiendo Percy la ayudó, juntos plantaron semillas que abarcaron varias hectáreas, ya era de noche cuando terminaron y las regaron.  
  
Poco a poco pequeños retoños verdes empezaron a subir lentamente pero con más fuerza hasta que dieron lugar a magníficos árboles que hablaban, la mayoría eran galimatías pero también eran profecías.  
  
Más tarde ese lugar sería conocido como la arboleda de Dodona.  
  
—Increíble—Percy miraba asombrado—¿Cuándo se te ocurrió esto?—  
  
Rhea sonrió—Hace un tiempo creé estas semillas, solo necesitaba un lugar donde para plantarlas y lo encontré contigo, gracias por la ayuda—  
  
—De nada, sabes que estoy siempre dispuesto—le sonrió con calidez—Cronos y los demás tienen que ver esto estarán asombrados—  
  
—No creo que ellos apreciaran mucho esto, excepto tú y nuestras hermanas—dijo Rhea.  
  
—Tonterías, para Cronos será maravilloso y estoy seguro de que nuestros hermanos también lo apreciarán yo como titán de la creación estoy impresionado y de paso también voy a poner algo mío en tu obra si no te importa—  
  
Rhea asintió encantada aparte de cuidar a los miembros más jóvenes de la familia sus dominios no estaban muy relacionados y pocas veces trabajaban juntos. Percy sobre todo estaba con sus hermanos entrenando, con proyectos o con sus hermanas ahora estaba con Theia quien vio la fascinación de la titánide por otorgarle brillo a los diamantes y piedras preciosas.  
  
Percy se acercó al centro de la arboleda y sacó un pequeño frasco del que sacó una especie de semilla con una forma curiosa como si fuera una raíz, interesada Rhea se acercó.  
  
—Hermano ¿qué es?—  
  
Al igual que ella antes Percy no le contestó se limitó a sonreírle y escarbar en la tierra, Rhea resopló divertida sabiendo que le estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella a él antes dejarlo con la intriga.  
  
Ambos titanes escarbaron, Percy puso la raíz y lo taparon con tierra luego lo regaron.  
  
Al principio no pasó nada pero poco a poco unas ramas y árboles salieron y un tronco se fue formando pero a diferencia de los árboles de Rhea este era más grueso y de forma circular, su altura era baja llegaría a las rodillas de un mortal adulto. Pero sus ramas eran delicadas y las flores eran de un blanco como la nieve y su aroma era dulce, las hojas eran suaves y flexibles de un suave color verde.  
  
—Se llama evlog—dijo Percy con una sonrisa—Es el diminutivo de evlogiménos— **evlogiménos en griego es bendecido.**  
  
Rhea asombrada pasó las manos por las hojas—Es hermoso—  
  
—Es más que hermoso, este árbol solo se aparecerá a personas que estén en apuros y les ayudará mira—  
  
Cogió una pequeña flor y se la entregó a Rhea la titánide lo olió y se quedó asombrada.  
  
—¡Es néctar!—  
  
Percy asintió—además la sabia del árbol tiene propiedades curativas y nutricionales y la madera es mágica te ayudará en algún momento aunque solo una vez—  
  
Rhea sacudió la cabeza asombrada—Definitivamente me has superado—  
  
—No digas eso tu arboleda es impresionante y además habla eso no se me ocurrió—  
  
Ambos se rieron pero Rhea estaba preocupada.  
  
—Muchos querrán este árbol y lo destruirán—  
  
—No te preocupes el árbol al igual que la arboleda se regenera y solo se aparecerá a aquellos que verdaderamente tengan buen corazón, sean fuertes de mente y espíritu los que quieran usarlo con intenciones egoístas y malvadas jamás lo encontrarán—  
  
Dijera lo que dijera la titánide pensaba que Percy la superó pero se alegraba de que los frutos del trabajo de ambos estuvieran allí.  
  
Percy miraba el hermoso lugar, deseaba que su árbol y la arboleda de su hermana ayudara en el futuro a los que lo necesitaran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaia le hará una petición a Percy, crear algo que luego lamentará el joven titan.

Pasaron los años y Percy siguió con sus creaciones, descubrió además un nuevo metal que se podía aplicar igual que el bronce celestial, era oscuro y despedía un aura aterradora.  
  
Lo descubrió cuando fue al inframundo acompañado de Japeto allí descubrió un metal que nunca antes se había usado y decidió forjarlo usando las aguas del río Styx. El resultado fue una hoja de espada indestructible y que podía absorber la esencia de los monstruos y nunca regenerarse, con eso le forjó a su hermano Japeto una armadura junto a una lanza.  
  
Con su descubrimiento sus hermanos acudían para sus creaciones y consejos.  
  
De hecho su madre vino un día a su taller.  
  
—Madre—Percy se aproximó a su madre y Gaia le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
—Hola hijo—  
  
Percy notó algo en su madre, se notaba su aura más furiosa aunque intentaba ocultarlo y apretaba los puños.  
  
—¿Ocurre algo?—  
  
—No pasa nada Perseo pero necesito que fabriques algo para mí—  
  
Asombrado miró a su madre, no solía pedirle estas cosas tenía que ser algo importante.  
  
—¿Qué es?—preguntó curioso.  
  
—Un arma tengo los materiales ahora solo tienes que forjarla—  
  
Aquello le trajo un mal presentimiento a Percy pero lo hizo, su familia le hacía muchos encargos de armas y diversas cosas.  
  
Percy se puso a trabajar en el arma durante días, cuando estuvo lista se quedó asombrado de lo que hizo, era una guadaña muy afilada que podía cortar cualquier cosa y absorber la esencia de hasta un primordial. Estaba hecha de piedra y bronce celestial, emitía un aura amenazadora que no le gustó a su creador.  
  
Percy estaba a punto de destruirla sabiendo que en manos equivocadas podrían causar un gran daño y conociendo a su madre dudaba que fueran por motivos nobles, pero en ese momento apareció la madre tierra.  
  
Gaia observo el arma que forjó su hijo y sonrió.  
  
—Magnifico, como siempre tu trabajo ha superado mis expectativas hijo—cogió la guadaña—Ve a la playa tus otros hermanos están allí esperándote—  
  
El titán asintió y desapareció en un brillo verde azulado, allí estaban sus otros hermanos y la mala sensación aumentó en él, Cronos lo saludo y ambos gemelos escucharon a su madre junto a los demás.  
  
—Urano ha arrojado a los cíclopes y los centimanos al tártaro y esto ha sido demasiado—  
  
Percy jadeó, sabía que Urano odiaba a sus hermanos pero arrojarlos al tártaro era demasiado, los otros titanes murmuraban y Themis se veía molesta al ser la titánide de la justicia y la ley divina.  
  
—Por eso propongo que uno de ustedes mate a Urano su crueldad ha ido demasiado lejos—extendió la manó y un objeto largo brilló en ella una guadaña—Por mi petición Perseo ha forjado esta arma para que con ella se mate a Urano—  
  
Pálido miró el arma ¿para esto se la encargo? No pudo evitar sentirse utilizado por su madre, sabiendo que si lo hubiera sabido antes no la habría creado.  
  
—Madre ¿para esto me encargaste hacer esta arma? ¡es asesinato! Entiendo que lo que Urano ha echo es horrible ¡pero esto es demasiado extremo!—sus otras hermanas estaban de acuerdo pero los titanes estaban en silencio indecisos y Cronos miraba la guadaña de modo anhelante.  
  
—¿Extremo? mira lo que le hizo a tus hermanos centimanos y cíclopes—  
  
—Lo sé madre y estoy de acuerdo, ellos son inocentes pero debe haber otros medios, podríamos rescatarlos del tártaro y esconderlos el algún lugar seguro—  
  
—Sería inútil Percy Urano los buscará y volverá a encarcelarlos—dijo fríamente Cronos—No te tenía por un cobarde hermano—  
  
Los titanes lo miraron alarmados, los gemelos tenían sus peleas y discutían pero siempre lo arreglaban y jamás se habían insultado de esa manera.  
  
—No lo soy Cronos, pero no pienso participar en esto. De hecho ya lo he hecho de forma involuntaria creando esa arma—  
  
—Pues yo la empuñaré mataré a Urano con ella—  
  
Sus hermanos Hiperión, Krios, Japeto y Koios se unieron a él en el plan Océano al igual que Percy no participó y volvió a los mares sus hermanas también se negaron y se fueron, Percy estaba también por irse pero Cronos lo paró.  
  
—Percy una última oportunidad de unirte a nosotros y recapacitar—  
  
El titán negó lentamente con la cabeza y miró con decepción a Japeto, jamás pensó que él participaría en esto, el titán de la mortalidad no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
—Quienes deberíais recapacitar sois vosotros—después volvió a su taller.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronos y los otros titanes deciden asesinar a Urano, Percy se niega y se va mientras recuerda que su padre no siempre fue así.

Percy trabajaba en su taller que se encontraba en una cueva subterránea cerca de un pequeño río de lava, donde podría trabajar allí.  
  
En otra ala que era subiendo varias escaleras daba a un estudio mucho más iluminado y aireado, aquí trabajaba y creaba cosas que no fueran metales, piedras y demás trabajos pesados.  
  
Había una biblioteca personal junto a un hogar donde había un fuego que iluminaba todo alegremente. Un escritorio, una mesa de trabajo, planos y otras cosas como un pequeño jardín.  
  
Percy se sentó en un sillón frente al fuego, le gustaba descansar allí disfrutando del fuego del hogar, lo reconfortaba y le hacía recordar los buenos tiempos.  
  
  


Flashback  
  
  


_Un percy de dos años se acurrucaba mirando el fuego mientras comía una de los famosos dulces de su hermana Rhea, como siempre Cronos estaba a su lado sonrojado.  
  
Sonrió, su hermano parecía un cachorro enfermo de amor, vio al resto de sus hermanos Krios se quejaba e Hyperión le daba la bronca mientras presumía de sus llamas. Coios y Phoebe practicaban el tiro con arco y Mnemosine y Themis leían pergaminos mientras su hermana Theia miraba embobada un invento de Percy. Una lámpara de cristal que emitía múltiples brillos de diversos colores usando la luz que refractada, se lo regaló sabiendo que le encantaría y la titánide chilló encantada aplastándolo en un abrazo.  
  
Océano y Thetis se divertían haciendo una guerra de agua mientras Japeto ayudaba a su madre a preparar la fiesta.  
  
—¿Estás aburrido hijo?—  
  
Se volvió hacia la voz y allí estaba su padre Urano con Cronos dormido en sus brazos, llevaba una túnica de color oscuro llena de puntos brillantes.  
  
—No, me gusta relajarme aquí junto al fuego cuando descanso—  
  
El primordial del cielo se rio.  
  
—¿En serio? yo hago algo así pero yo me paro entre las nubes y observo el paisaje por las mañanas, las nubes se tornan rojizas y doradas junto a los mares y de noche se vuelven plateadas con la Luna, me anima así también—  
  
Percy escuchaba prácticamente con echando emoción en los ojos, cosa que Urano encontraba adorable.  
  
—¿En serio? Lo veré también—  
  
El pequeño extendió las manos y cogió un poco de nieve, un brillo se extendió de las manos de Percy, Urano miró interesado.  
  
Lo que antes no fue más que un montículo de agua congelada ahora formaba una estrella como de hielo, Urano lo cogió asombrado.  
  
—Uní las partículas para que formaran esta forma no sé como explicarlo—dijo con un sonrojo Percy—Pero a partir de ahora que nieve los copos se tornarán así y podrás verlos brillar.  
  
La mirada de Urano se suavizó—Gracias hijo es el mejor regalo que me han dado jamás—se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.  
  
Ese fue el último momento que estuvieron todos juntos._   
  
  


Fin del flashback  
  
  


Urano no siempre fue así antes era un buen padre dedicado a su familia y ese fue el último momento que pasó con él antes de que el poder y la arrogancia lo cambiaran.  
  
Jamás lo perdonaría por como los trató y sobre todo arrojando a sus hermanos al Tártaro, pero era su padre y lo sería.  
  
En ese momento se oyó un gritó agónico y doloroso que se extendió por todos los cielos, alarmado Percy corrió afuera y lo supo su padre ya no estaba.  
  
No debería sentir nada pero una lágrima de forma traicionera rodó por su mejilla y en ese preciso instante empezó a nevar, un copo de nieve cayo hacia la mano del titán, tenía forma de estrella.  
  
 _Que irónico que el regalo que hice para él sea el que anuncie su muerte._ Pensó con amargura.  
  
No recordaría a ese tirano brutal y padre terrible, recordaría al padre que tuvo en sus primeros años que estaba al lado de ellos ayudándolos y dándoles apoyo así le recordaría.  
  
 _Adiós padre._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronos y sus hermanos asesinan a Urano y tiene unas consecuencias insospechadas.

Cronos junto al resto de sus hermanos celebraban su victoria excepto Japeto quien estaba pálido y observaba los restos de lo que una vez fue Urano.  
  
—Ahora que seré el soberano del universo os recompensaré como os prometí pero antes he de recompensar a los hermanos que no nos ayudaron—  
  
Arrojó los restos de Urano al mar en un gesto de burla a Océano, Luego cogió un cubo y recogió la sangre que aún estaba esparcida en el suelo.  
  
—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?—preguntó Japeto con temor—Deja a Percy en paz, él no quiso participar y ya lo hizo haciendo siendo engañado para hacer esa arma—  
  
Cronos lo miró haciéndolo estremecer.  
  
—Aun así no nos ayudó y como Océano debe ser castigado—  
  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  


—¡Maldición!—Percy se había cortado cuando estaba puliendo una hoja con una rueda de piedra, estaba alterado por lo sucedido y decidió trabajar para despejar la cabeza.  
  
Pero no lo consiguió del todo por que se cortó en la mano, molesto vio la herida que iba de un lado a otro de la palma y salía icor en abundancia, suspiró y se dispuso a curar la herida pero justo en ese momento aparecieron sus hermanos.  
  
—Cronos ¿qué...—entonces vio que llevaba un cuenco con sangre dorada y a Percy no le costó mucho adivinar de quién era.  
  
—A Océano le arrojé los restos de padre pero contigo seré un poco más benevolente y solo será su sangre—y le arrojó la sangre de Urano.  
  
Percy pudo esquivarlo en su mayoría pero gran parte fue a parar a su túnica y a la mano herida, miró furioso como sus hermanos se iban pero Japeto y Coios lo miraban con pesar.  
  
_No importa allá ellos._ Se intentó convencer a sí mismo.  
  
Sin darse cuenta su sangre se mezcló con la de Urano y una parte había caído en el magma que usaba en su trabajo, el resto se lo limpió en un árbol.  
  
Se curó la herida y se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa y limpiar el lugar donde continuó trabajando e intentando calmarse.  
  
Después de unas horas decidió descansar algo extraño ocurrió, un brillo salió del magma y unas grandes burbujas empezaron a inflarse. Curioso cogió unas pinzas sacó la burbuja y la dejó en el suelo de piedra.  
  
Al principio no paso nada pero poco a poco algo se movía dentro de esas burbujas primero fue una mano, no más bien una garra, luego unas alas coriáceas y a continuación una cabeza.  
  
El bebé o cría era una extraña criatura, la criatura empezó un chillido que parecía un llanto, presuroso Percy cogió al recién nacido quien al estar en sus brazos se acurrucó y empezó a dar suaves ronquidos que al titán le parecía adorable.  
  
Pero luego pasó lo mismo dos burbujas más aparecieron y ya sabiendo lo que ocurriría Percy hizo lo mismo, los sacó y esperó hasta que nacieron los cogió en brazos y les dio de comer, por sus colmillos no necesitaban leche así que les dio carne que se comieron rápidamente. Después varios trozos de carne las tres criaturas se dieron por satisfechos y se durmieron plácidamente en sus brazos.  
  
Después de una rápida comprobación descubrió que eran hembras o niñas según Percy. Todavía no entendía como nacieron.  
  
Entonces recordó la sangre de Urano mezclada con la suya y que arrojó al magma, miró a las niñas y sintió una parte de su esencia en ellas.  
  
_Por las Parcas son mías, son mis hijas._ Nunca había tenido hijos siempre cuidó a los hijos de sus hermanos junto a Rhea pero ahora era un padre de verdad. Cuando las vio a las tres dormir plácidamente un sentimiento cálido y feroz surgió en su pecho las protegería no le importaba su aspecto y no dejaría que Cronos o sus hermanos les hicieran nada.  
  
Y entonces recordó que también la sangre mezclada se la dejó en un árbol, con cuidado de no despertarlas fue hasta en jardín y vio el árbol brillar intensamente luego para su sorpresa salieron unas brillantes semillas que cayeron al suelo y del que germinaron unos árboles.  
  
Percy pudo sentir una vida más avanzada que la de unos árboles normales que provenían de ellos y para su sorpresa de los árboles surgieron un grupo de niñas, siete en total pero a diferencia de las tres que nacieron antes estas tenían un aspecto más humano. Su pelo era oscuro como el suyo orejas picudas flores en el pelo y clorofila por sangre.  
  
Percy inmediatamente se enamoró de ellas y las pequeñas como si percibieran alguna relación entre él y ellas también fueron corriendo a sus brazos.  
  
En ese momento se juró que protegería a todas sus hijas y las cuidaría y sería mejor padre que Urano o Gaia.  
  
Así nacieron las Furias y las Meliai, las hijas de Perseo.  
  
**En esta historia decidí hacerlas sus hijas debido a que Cronos le echo la sangre de Urano directamente, así de como hizo con Océano de arrojarlo al mar siendo al nacimiento de Afrodita.**


	7. Chapter 7

Las hijas de Percy crecieron, las mayores a las que nombro, Alecto, Megara y Tisifone se volvieron feroces monstruos. Tan poderosos y terribles que solo su padre era capaz de controlarlas. Las Meliai en cambio eran más mansas siempre y cuando no las amenazaran si no eran guerreras tan temibles como sus hermanas. Pero también cuidaban de la naturaleza y podían adoptar forma de árboles donde eran felices en los bosques.  
  
Sus otras hijas las trillizas en cuanto alcanzaron la madurez volaban y disfrutaban de castigar a aquellos que cometían terribles crímenes como asesinatos, deslealtad, etc.  
  
Percy crío a sus hijas, las mayores que llegarían a ser conocidas como las Furias les hizo unos látigos de fuego y les dio su bendición siempre y cuando aquellos que ellas atacaran se lo merecían, las tres Furias amaban mucho a su padre y vivían en la cueva con él pero pronto se sintieron pequeñas en ese sitio y quisieron buscar otro sitio más grande y oscuro. Percy les condujo al inframundo donde las tres rápidamente se sintieron como en el hogar y Percy se despidió de ellas.  
  
Sus otras hijas serían conocidas como ninfas, dríadas, eran luchadoras expertas pero preferían como su padre crear cosas, vida en la naturaleza. Se asentaron en el bosque y Percy las visitaba a menudo, también visitaba a sus hijas las Furias en el inframundo.  
  
¿Y el mundo? Bueno las cosas cambiaron bajo el reinado de Cronos.  
  
Cronos recompensó a los que le ayudaron contra Urano. Hiperión tomó el control del Oriente, Japéto con el control de Occidente, Coios señor del norte y Críos señor del Sur.  
  
El señor de los titanes cuando se calmó y pensó en lo que le hizo a Percy fue una de las pocas veces que sintió verdadera culpa, amaba a su gemelo y lo respetaba y le tenía en gran estima, siempre estaban juntos y lo hacían todo juntos y que él se negara a participar en derrotar a su tiránico padre lo enfureció y dolió, de hay que reaccionara de esa forma exagerada.  
  
Por eso después de un tiempo fue a ver a su hermano, lo encontró en su jardín y grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio rodeado de niñas no eran titanes sino otra cosa, pero pudo notar la sangre de su gemelo en ellas por lo que dedució correctamente que eran sus hijas.  
  
—¿Son tus hijas Perseo?—  
  
Inmediatamente las hijas dejaron de jugar con su padre, las Furias se plantaron delante de él y le mostraron colmillos al mismo tiempo que sus garras se alargaban y sus alas se tornaban de fuego, las otras niñas formaron armas con madera y sus ojos se tornaron de un verde feroz.  
  
Percy las calmó.  
  
—Chicas voy a hablar un momento con mi hermano tranquilas—Eso no tranquilizó muchos a esas criaturas que se limitaron a mirar de forma amenazadora al titán del tiempo.  
  
El mensaje era claro, _hazle algo a nuestro padre y te haremos pedazos._  
  
Cronos estaba impresionado, no muchos se atreverían a amenazarlo. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca se sentaron.  
  
—Percy mira no sé cómo decirlo, lamento lo que te hice me cegó la ira—  
  
—Si arrojarme la sangre de nuestro padre no fue lo mejor y creo que a Océano le hiciste algo peor, arrojar sus restos a su territorio—negó con la cabeza con disgusto.  
  
Cronos bajo la cabeza avergonzado.  
  
—No fue mi mejor comportamiento lo admito, me conoces tengo mucho temperamento—  
  
Percy lo miró, su hermano cuando se enfurecía tendía a no razonar un rasgo que preocupantemente le recordaba a Urano.  
  
Era su gemelo y tenía que estar allí para protegerlo incluso de si mismo.  
  
—Lo sé Cronos pero tienes que controlarte, no siempre todos estarán de acuerdo sobre todo con actos así—  
  
Cronos asintió serio—Si tienes razón si quiero ser un buen rey he de controlar mi temperamento y de hecho he liberado a nuestros hermanos los cíclopes y centimanos del tártaro—  
  
—Lo he oído—lo único bueno que había oído últimamente era la liberación de sus hermanos.  
  
—Y tus hijas háblame de ellas—  
  
Percy estaba un poco desconfiado pues era muy protector de ellas incluso de su gemelo, las únicas a las que le permitía verlas eran sus tías Rhea, Themis y Mnemosine.  
  
Cronos suspiró sabiendo lo que pensaba su hermano a veces ambos gemelos se podían adivinar lo que pensaban sin necesidad de preguntar.  
  
—No les haré nada a tus hijas siempre y cuando no sean un peligro lo juro por el Styx—  
  
Aquello sorprendió a Percy normalmente con unos guerreros con tanto potencial y poder Cronos quería tenerlos a su servicio o esclavizarlos pero en esta ocasión no lo hizo y hasta juró por el Styx. Eso demostraba cómo en verdad le importaba Percy.  
  
Ambos hermanos se abrazaron haciendo las paces pero aun así Percy era cauteloso, no podía confiarse demasiado, la sangre de Urano era fuerte en Cronos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Cronos da el gran paso en su relación con Rhea dando paso a un gran cambio en las vidas de todos sobre todo de Perseo.

El tiempo pasó y cada titán siguió con su vida y sus familias Percy se ganó un lugar destacado en el nuevo orden, a pesar de no haber participado en el asesinato de Urano su inteligencia y sabiduría eran muy apreciados, además de sus creaciones.  
  
A Percy eso no le importaba a diferencia de su gemelo nunca le interesó el poder y sabía lo que este podía hacer a aquellos que lo anhelaban. Prefería vivir tranquilamente leyendo, creando o con su familia.  
  
Percy se llevaba muy bien con sus hermanos los cíclopes y los Centimanos al igual que él, eran grandes artesanos y creadores y trabajaban juntos el titán le tomó especial cariño a Briares, era alguien sensible pero valiente y muy trabajador.  
  
Los cíclopes y los centimanos en agradecimiento por su libertad construyeron un palacio completamente negro de obsidiana para Cronos en el monte Otris. Percy lo encontró un tanto siniestro pero a Cronos le encantó.  
  
Los hermanos convivían como antes Percy solía visitarlo entrenaban y Cronos veía sus creaciones.  
  
Pero no se podía decir lo mismo del resto de titanes, ninguno lo visitaba con el pretexto de estar demasiado ocupados pero Cronos sabía muy bien que la verdadera razón era porque le tenían miedo.  
  
A excepción de su gemelo y Rhea todos le temían por su temperamento y poder.  
  
Percy le alentaba a dominar su carácter y a que buscara a una reina pero Cronos no quería, poco antes de matar a Urano este le maldijo para que sufriera el mismo destino en manos de sus propios hijos y por eso el que no tuviera compañera.  
  
Hasta que la soledad y el amor que le tenía a Rhea pudo más que su temor.  
  
—Solo tienes que decirle lo que sientes sé sincero con ella por lo que vi en como te mira estoy seguro de que aceptara—  
  
Esa noche Cronos invitó a Rhea a una romántica cena a la luz de las velas y con las estrellas de fondo, por primera vez el poderoso señor titán estaba nervioso y aterrado pero al final para su gran alegría Rhea aceptó.  
  
Se celebró la boda en la que asistieron los titanes y espíritus de la naturaleza, los cíclopes le hicieron un precioso vestido de boda a Rhea rojo y blanco con flores, Percy una hermosa diadema de plata con dos leones de frente que sujetaban un diamante. Su pelo oscuro y rizado caía en suaves ondas hacia sus hombros y sus dos leales leones estaban a cada lado de ella.  
  
Percy estaba al lado de Cronos cuando llegó la novia todos soltaron una exclamación de asombro, Rhea era considerada la más hermosa de las titánides pero ahora era cegador el propio Cronos estaba boquiabierto y Percy le tuvo que recordar que cerrara la boca.  
  
Gaia ofició la ceremonia pero mientras hablaba Cronos no le prestaba atención, no podía apartar los ojos de la que sería su futura esposa.  
  
La ceremonia terminó por fin y la gente ovacionó a los recién casados, en banquete estaba lleno de néctar, carnes, frutas y verduras junto a otros manjares. Los novios después de la ceremonia se fueron a su luna de miel Percy fue el último en despedirse de ellos y feliz vio como dos de sus hermanos más queridos empezaban su vida juntos.  
  
  
El tiempo pasó volando, Percy estaba hablando con Coios y Phoebe cuando un mensajero les anunció la vuelta de los reyes, con prisa fueron a ver a los recién llegados. Cronos y Rhea estaban en la sala del trono Cronos más feliz de lo que lo habían visto jamás y Rhea tenía un brillo en ella haciéndola más hermosa aún que no podían ubicar.  
  
  
—¡Rhea, Cronos! ¡como me alegro de volver a veros!—Percy abrazó a la pareja pero notó algo en Rhea, sorprendido miró el vientre más abultado de su hermana—No me digas que estás...—  
  
La titanide sonrió—Si estoy embarazada de unas semanas—acarició su vientre con amor.  
  
Percy abrazó emocionado a su hermana, él amaba a todos sus sobrinos pero él quería aún más a los hijos de Cronos y Rhea las dos personas que más amaba.  
  
—Parece que te lo pasaste muy bien mi rey—Coios sonrió de forma traviesa a su hermano Cronos mientras Phoebe le daba un codazo.  
  
Cronos sonreía de las bromas de sus hermanos y las felicitaciones pero Percy en medio de la celebración se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de su hermano no llegaba a sus oídos y se había apartado a mirar desde un balcón el paisaje, siempre lo hacía cuando necesitaba pensar.  
  
Percy se acercó a él.  
  
—Cronos si es por la profecía de padre te lo he dicho mil veces no dejes que eso te coma la cabeza, disfruta de este momento y las alegrías que puede darte la paternidad—  
  
El titán del tiempo sonrió a su gemelo, siempre sabía lo que le rondaba por la cabeza y le preocupaba lo mismo que con él.  
  
—Lo sé Percy no sé que haría sin ti pero no es eso lo único que me preocupa, quiero ser un buen padre y no ser como Urano—  
  
Percy le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
—No te preocupes todos nuestros hermanos, tienen hijos y son buenos padres y Rhea es la titán de la maternidad ella te guiará solo tú puedes decidir como actuar y ser buen padre, lo harás bien—  
  
Cronos sacudió la cabeza a veces no sabía como lo hacía su hermano pero siempre ayudo a los otros titanes a cuidar de sus hijos y luego crío a los suyos propios.  
  
—¿No estabas asustado con la responsabilidad que tenías cuando nacieron tus hijas? ¿solo? A pesar de que tenías ayuda—  
  
El titán de la inteligencia lo entendía—Al principio sí pero después de tener a mis hijas en mis brazos ya nada me importó y tuve a nuestras hermanas ayudándome, créeme Cronos merece la pena—  
  
Ambos volvieron con los demás a celebrar un Cronos más tranquilo se unió con su esposa Percy sonrió después de tranquilizar a su hermano.  
  
Después de todo ¿qué puede salir mal?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Rhea da a luz a su primer hijo.

El embarazo de la reina de los titanes pronto se extendió por todas partes numerosos titanes, espíritus de la naturaleza y hasta primordiales vinieron a dar sus felicitaciones a los futuros padres.  
  
Rhea estaba preparando la habitación de su bebé y Percy junto a Océano la ayudaban.  
  
—¿Qué crees que será? ¿un niño o una niña?—preguntó el titán del mar.  
  
Perseo se encogió de hombros.  
  
—No me importa mientras esté sano habrá que ver a nuestro hermano cambiando su ropa cuando su hijo la moje o tenga que levantarse por la noche para calmarlo—Ambos hermanos se reían solo de imaginarlo.  
  
Rhea colocaba ropita de bebé en un arcón y se reía, la verdad es que desde que se enteró de su inminente maternidad estaba en una nube siendo la titánide de la maternidad era obvio que amaba a los bebés y había ayudado junto con Percy a traerlos al mundo y criarlos y más amaría a su hijo.  
  
—Prefiero no saberlo hasta que dé a luz quiero que se quede en sorpresa—  
  
—No te preocupes si algún día necesitas ayuda consúltanos a Tetis y a mí somos unos expertos—el titán del mar había tenido miles de hijos e hijas con su esposa.  
  
Percy se río por la arrogancia de su hermano.  
  
—¿Pero qué dices? Si Rhea y yo os ayudábamos a cuidarlos porque estabais desbordados Rhea puede manejarlo créeme—  
  
Tanto Percy como Rhea se rieron del sonrojo y la vergüenza de Océano.  
  
—Ya estoy deseando que nazca, mis hijas están deseando conocer a su nuevo primo y jugar con él—dijo Percy emocionado.  
  
Océano tragó saliva, las hijas de su hermano eran (especiales) por así decirlo, las trillizas las furias tenían un aspecto inquietante y en una ocasión las vio pelearse por un trozo grande de carne. Los otros titanes pensaban igual.  
  
Las ninfas eran más normales pero no menos peligrosas que sus hermanas monstruosas, en una ocasión Hiperión intentó cortejar a una de ellas y no supieron cómo pero acabó colgado de la copa de un árbol boca abajo y con serias contusiones eso sin mencionar que también tuvo que lidiar con la furia terrorífica del padre.  
  
Pero Rhea y sus hermanas aman a sus sobrinas y saben que son encantadoras y dispuestas a ayudar y proteger a los que aman como su padre.  
  
—Si ellas pueden cuidarlo y entrenarlo—  
  
El titán de la creación sonrió a Rhea, ella era su hermana favorita y junto a su gemelo eran de los hermanos que más amaba, cierto que amaba mucho a todos sus hermanos pero Rhea y Cronos tenían un lugar especial para él en su corazón.  
  
Después de un tiempo Rhea se puso de parto donde le asistieron sus hermanas Tetis y Mnemosine, Percy junto a sus hermanos esperaba fuera, se encogía cada vez que escuchaba los gritos de su hermana, ya llevaba unas horas así.  
  
_Nunca me acostumbraré, en momentos como este me alegro de no dar a luz a mis hijas y que nacieran a través de mi sangre._  
  
Pero no tardó en hacerse silencio seguido del llanto de un bebé, todos los que esperaban estallaron en vítores en ese momento salió Tetis se veía cansada pero feliz y sonriente.  
  
—Es una niña y Percy, Rhea quiere que la conozcas—  
  
Percy sonrió y con impaciencia entró en la habitación pero con cuidado de no alterar el descanso de la madre agotada y la recién nacida.  
  
Rhea tendida en la cama se veía cansada pero radiante con un rubor en sus mejillas, en sus brazos sostenía un paquete que gorgoteaba.  
  
—La maternidad te sienta bien Rhea—  
  
La titánide le sonrió y le mostró el bulto.  
  
—Ven te presento a tu sobrina Hestia—  
  
Con cuidado Percy lo cogió y se quedó sorprendido.  
  
La niña era hermosa un mechón de cabello castaño salía hacia su frente pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos brillaban de forma cálida como el fuego del hogar, a Percy le recordó a su familia.  
  
Su mirada era inusualmente inteligente para un bebé inteligente incluso para un inmortal, Hestia le sonrió y Percy le devolvió la sonrisa cogiendo su pequeña manita.  
  
—Parece que los dos os lleváis bien ¿eh?—  
  
Percy sonrió a Rhea—Es una niña preciosa y puedo decir que es única no es una titánide ¿no ves que es más pequeña? Y sus ojos son muy inteligentes, has dado a luz a una especie más avanzada Rhea—dijo con orgullo Percy, supuso que era porque Rhea era la titánide de la maternidad y fertilidad.  
  
La reina de los titanes estaba sorprendida cierto que había notado las diferencias entre su bebé y el resto de los titanes. Al principio estaba preocupada de dar a luz a un cíclope o algo así debido a lo que ocurrió con Urano. Pero Cronos era más tolerante y liberó a sus hermanos y además su niña demostró ser perfecta.  
  
pero por desgracia pronto descubriría que demasiado para el gusto de su esposo.  
  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  


Todos esperaban en la sala del trono a su rey, Rhea estaba sentada en el trono a su lado y Percy como gemelo y hombre de más confianza estaba al otro lado jugaba distraídamente con su sobrina. Hestia se había ganado los arrullos de sus tías y tíos pero sobre todo de Perseo y la pequeña también se sentía a gusto con su tío. Creándose un vínculo entre ambos.  
  
En ese momento apareció Cronos, todos los de la sala se levantaron de sus tronos y agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto, Percy le entregó el bebé a su madre ella esperó con su hija en brazos a que Cronos tomara asiento.  
  
Era una tradición cuando el padre recibía a su primer hijo en brazos como patriarca  
  
Rhea puso a Hestia en brazos de Cronos, el titán sonrió pero luego se dio cuenta de algo el bebé parecía más pequeño que uno titán y sus brillantes eran muy inteligentes.  
  
Al igual que su gemelo Cronos se dio cuenta de que su hija no era un titán sino un inmortal más hermoso y poderoso una diosa pero a diferencia de Percy, que estaba feliz y orgulloso, él estaba aterrorizado y recordó las palabras de Urano.  
  
Si seguía así la niña crecería para ser demasiado poderosa como para que él la controlara tenía que hacer algo. La paranoia y su obsesión por el poder y la profecía lo cegaron y sin importarle lo que iba a hacer cogió su hija agrandó su boca de forma imposible y la puso en la boca para tragársela.  
  
Hubo un silencio horrorizado.  
  
Rhea gritaba de dolor después de presenciar ese acto horrible y vil los otros titanes estaban paralizados y algunos estaban pálidos.  
  
Themis estaba horrorizada y Mnemosine y Tetis parecían que iban a vomitar.  
  
Percy estaba en shock al principio pensó que era una pesadilla, deseó que lo fuera pero para su horror no era así su sobrina acababa de ser devorada delante de sus ojos por su propio padre, no lo podía creer su gemelo ¿cómo pudo hacer algo así?  
  
—¿Qué has hecho Cronos?—dijo en voz baja solo para aumentar el volumen por su furia—¡¡¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO?!!!—Rugió.  
  
El suelo debajo de él se resquebrajó y todo a su alrededor temblaba como un terremoto los ojos del titán brillaban y por una vez Cronos tenía miedo de su hermano.  
  
—Había que hacerlo la profecía...  
  
—¡¡¡Solo es un bebé!!! ¡¡¡tu hija!!! ¿o no recuerdas lo que te dije?—  
  
Quiso cargar contra él pero Rhea lo detuvo.  
  
—Por favor Percy si le golpeas podrías hacer daño a Hestia y todavía podemos liberarla—  
  
Percy se calmó pero le lanzó una mirada de profundo rencor y disgusto a Cronos y sin decir palabra se fue.  
  
Aún estaba incrédulo y sabía que lo que presenció estaría en sus pesadillas por mucho tiempo, sus mayores temores se confirmaron Cronos no solo era como su padre Urano, de hecho era aún peor.  
  
Pero Hestia estaba viva en el estómago de su padre solo tenía que encontrar un modo de rescatarla, se juró a sí mismo que lo haría aunque eso le costara ir al Tártaro.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perseo se distancia de sus hermanos viendo como ellos cambian a peor sobre todo con otra atrocidad que cometieron.

Los siguientes años no fueron amables para Rhea, la pobre mujer estaba devastada por la pérdida de su hija Hestia y por desgracia vendrían más.

Cronos intentaba ganarse el perdón de su amada esposa dándole magníficos regalos y banquetes, también de su gemelo pero él era harina de otro costal. El jamás perdonó a Cronos e intentaba razonar innumerables veces para que liberara a Hestia pero fue en vano.

Intentó buscar el apoyo de sus hermanos pero para su sorpresa ninguno colaboró.

—¿Estáis hablando en serio?—Percy no lo quería creer.

—Lo que oyes hermano no te ayudaremos en esto—dijo Hiperión.

—¿¡Es que no visteis lo que hizo!? ¡se tragó a su propia hija! ¡vuestra sobrina!—El titán intentaba desesperadamente hacer entrar en razón a sus hermanos pero ellos no querían.

—¿Y que quieres que hagamos Percy? No podemos ir en contra de él—dijo Coios.

Percy los miró entendiéndolo.

—No os atrevéis contra él ¿cierto? El os da miedo pero es solo para hablar con él no ir en su contra solo hacerle entrar en razón—

—Percy si tú o Rhea no le habéis echo entrar en razón dudo mucho que todos nosotros podamos además si soy sincero es mejor así—dijo Krios.

—Seguro que si todos hablamos con él...—pero se calló a mitad de frase procesando lo último que dijo su hermano y lo miró incrédulo—¿Que has dicho?—

—Percy ya sabes lo que dijo Urano no podemos permitirnos inmortales de futuras generaciones pululen por hay, podrían ser peligrosas—dijo Hiperión con frialdad.

No solo le obedecían por temor sino porque estaban de acuerdo con él, sin soportar más estar en presencia de sus hermanos se fue de allí.

Se sentó en el jardín tratando de serenarse ¿Cómo habían cambiado tanto? ¿o acaso sus hermanos siempre fueron así y no lo vio?

Sabía que su familia se había fragmentado no solo traicionaron a Hestia.

Flashback

_Percy estaba leyendo en la biblioteca, últimamente no quería ver a su gemelo a pesar de sus ruegos para que lo perdonara pues podía pedir perdón todo lo que quisiera que no lo haría._

_Fue cuando oyó un estruendo fuera del monte Otris y para su horror vio como Cronos, Hiperión y Atlas sometía a los centimanos y cíclopes para luego encadenarlos._

— _¿¡Que estáis haciendo!? ¡soltadlos!—_

— _Tío no te entrometas—dijo Atlas._

— _Vamos a devolverlos al Tártaro—dijo Cronos y esta vez contrataría a Kampe como carcelera para mantenerlos bien vigilados sobre todo por Percy, no confiaba en él sabiendo que no estaría de acuerdo en esto._

— _¿Por que mi señor? ¿han echo algún crimen por el que deban ser castigados?—dijo Percy intentando calmarse, ya estaba furioso por lo de Hestia pero ahora encima apresaban a sus hermanos._

— _Los cíclopes y los centimanos estorban, son ruidosos y malolientes—_

_Percy estaba furioso—¿Es en serio?—los estaba encarcelando por nada—Cronos ellos no han echo nada malo estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Urano cuando los desterró—_

_Los titanes se volvieron hacía él alarmados sabían muy bien que era un tema tabú que compararan a Cronos y Urano y más la sola sugerencia de algún parecido._

_La mirada de Cronos se oscureció y sujetó fuertemente la guadaña, cualquiera se habría aterrorizado pero Perseo no, el no se dejaría intimidar por su gemelo._

— _Jamás—dijo en voz baja y amenazadora—Vuelvas a compararme con él—_

_El titán más joven no se amedrentó era de los pocos que podían enfrentarse así al titán del tiempo._

— _Son nuestros hermanos no han hecho nada malo—Percy había llegado a amar mucho a sus hermanos los cíclopes y los centimanos en el tiempo que estuvo con ellos, no podía perder a más familia._

— _Se acabó esta inútil conversación ¡obedecerás a tu rey!—el rey de los titanes había perdido la paciencia._

_Briares uno de los centimanos lo miró desde su jaula y le suplicaba con la mirada que se detuviera, no quería que él también estuviera en problemas._

_Percy los miró y les prometió silenciosamente que arreglaría esta injusticia._

Fin del flashback

Miró el horizonte meditabundo, todavía no sabía cómo pero rescataría a sus hermanos y a Hestia, tan solo debía encontrar el momento y la oportunidad, pero debía andar con cuidado Cronos estaba cada vez más paranoico y no podía dar un paso en falso.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La situación llega demasiado lejos y Perseo idea un plan para salvar al último de sus sobrinos.

La edad de Oro como la denominaba Cronos no lo era para nada fue una época de oscuridad para todos donde el rey titán iba decayendo cada vez más en la paranoia y la sed de poder junto a sus hermanos.

Percy ya prácticamente no lo reconocía, era como si un desconocido de hubiera puesto la piel de su hermano y ocupara su lugar, cómo deseaba que fuera eso.

Pero no era su hermano y al mismo tiempo lo era, el antiguo Cronos que le encantaba jugar en el agua con él de niños ya no existía y lo mismo para casi todos sus hermanos.

Océano por suerte seguía siendo el mismo pero ahora vivía atemorizado de Cronos y los demás titanes como para poder decir algo, sus hermanas también pero ahora sólo eran una sombra de lo que fueron. Themis intentaba razonar con Cronos sobre tragar a sus hijos haciéndole entrar en razón para que dejara de hacerlo pero no sirvió de nada, la titánide siempre había ganado los debates cuando creía que una situación era injusta excepto en este.

Y las demás estaban igual pero la peor Rea tuvo que presenciar como más de sus hijos eran devorados por su loco padre, todos eran hermosos y cada uno más poderoso que el anterior. Lo cual no fue a su mejor pues su paranoico padre los devoraba en cuanto veía que no eran titanes.

Al final la situación fue demasiado, Rea estaba embarazada de su sexto hijo y Percy no lo pudo tolerar más así que una noche fue en mitad de un campo que se dice que fue el lugar donde Gaia dio sus primeros pasos poco después de salir del Caos. Se arrodilló y golpeó varias veces el suelo para despertar a su madre.

—¡Madre despierta! ¡Rea necesita desesperadamente tu ayuda! ¡oye mi súplica! _—_ pero fue recibido sólo por el silencio.

Pero tozudo no desistió siguió golpeando la tierra, lo seguiría haciendo hasta el final de los tiempos si hacía falta. Al menos Gaia se prestaría para ayudar a Rea que era su hija favorita.

—Cronos a demostrado ser indigno de ser rey, a traicionado a nuestra familia, desterró de nuevo a mis hermanos los centimanos y los cíclopes al Tártaro por los mismos motivos que Urano y ahora está devorando a sus propios hijos—dijo poniendo todas sus emociones en esas palabras.

La tierra empezó a temblar un poco, como si hubiera un pequeño terremoto parece que por fin estaba captando la atención de la madre tierra.

—Me lo debes madre—susurró—Después de que me engañaste para que colaborara en el asesinato de padre—

Y la tierra lo escuchó, Gaia a pesar de su reputación de cruel era sobre todo una madre que amaba a sus hijos por encima de todo y escuchar lo que Perseo le contó sobre los crímenes de Cronos la enfureció ¿como podía hacer eso a sus hermanos? Así que decidió ayudar a su amado hijo.

Entonces oyó la voz adormilada de su madre.

— _Engaña a tu hermano hijo mío, lleva al próximo bebé a una isla Creta lejos de su padre. Ocúltalo con ayuda de Rea sé que podrás encontrar la manera—_

Percy miró el paraje en silencio, era una buena idea llevaría a su hermana embarazada para que diera a luz allí pero tendrían que engañar a Cronos, Rea no podía fingir eternamente su embarazo, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Miró a su alrededor y en el suelo había una roca, lo cogió y examinó su tamaño y peso no eran muy diferentes de los de un bebé recién nacido envolviéndolo en pañales y mantas podría engañar a Cronos.

Puede que normalmente su gemelo no se dejara engañar así sin más pero ahora su mente estaba nublada por la lucha constante para mantener a los dioses que había en su estomago. Eso y que el poder y la locura lo habían consumido junto a la arrogancia, no creería que nadie se atrevería a algo contra él.

Puso en marcha el plan, se lo explicó todo a Rea quien accedió ansiosa de salvar a su último hijo y cuando creciera algún día para liberar a sus hermanos.

Así que una noche ambos titanes en la oscuridad de la noche se fueron del monte Otris con mucha discreción. Cuando llegaron a Creta fueron recibidas por Meliai Percy instruyó a sus hijas sobre lo que planearon y ellas estaban más que dispuestas a ayudar a su padre y tía.

En una cueva en presencia de las ninfas y ayudada por su hermana dio a luz a un niño, enérgico de pelo negro y ojos de un azul eléctrico el bebé soltaba unos llantos muy fuertes mientras agitaba sus pequeños bracitos pero se calmó una vez que Rea lo amamantó.

Percy sonrió a su nuevo sobrino.

_Sí que tiene carácter._


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus crece para liberar a sus hermanos y hermanas ayudado por su madre y su tío.

Los años pasaron y el pequeño Zeus fue criado por su tío y su madre, sus primas las Meliai fueron sus niñeras cuando ambos titanes no estaban. El problema es que Zeus era un bebé muy _inquieto_ lloraba mucho y era quisquilloso, por suerte unos gigantes llamados los Curetes que golpeaban con fuerza los tambores y hacían mucho ruido para que Cronos no oyera al niño llorar.

También fue amantado por una cabra Amaltea, una cabra mágica creada por Percy que no sólo producía leche, sino miel y jugo de frutas.

El bebé no solía calmarse salvo cuando estaba con su madre y con su tío, en una ocasión había una fuerte tormenta y el pequeño estaba alterado Percy con cuidado cogió a su sobrino y se sentó con el enfrente del fuego del hogar y le cantó una canción.

_Duerme, Duerme mi pequeño_

_Las estrellas velan tus sueños_

_Duerme duerme mi pequeño_

_Las nubes te arropan_

Así continuó hasta que Zeus se quedó profundamente dormido acurrucado en el pecho de su tío mientras se chupaba el dedo Percy sonrió con ternura.

_Cuando no esta dando sus berrinches es adorable._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


Percy educaba a Zeus en idiomas, matemáticas, ciencias y hasta de política también lo entrenaba para ser un guerrero, las Meliai también lo entrenaban y solían hacer morder el polvo al joven dios en más de una ocasión. Pero el joven dios era increíblemente terco y nunca se rindió, continuaba entrenando aunque acabara en el suelo hecho trizas.

Pero también se divertía, solía gastar bromas a sus cuidadoras transformándose en distintos animales. En una ocasión Zeus asustó a una de las ninfas saliendo de repente convertido en gacela, también bailaba y contaba chistes de sátiros escandalosamente divertidos.

Incluso su tío se animaba a bailar y gracias a Zeus recuperó parte de su alegría que había perdido cuando comenzó esta pesadilla.

En una ocasión cuando Zeus aún era muy pequeño Percy lo estaba arropando mientras le contaba historias el niño lo miró y pronunció una palabra, _papa._ Eso dejó al titán sin palabras, rápidamente le dijo que no era su padre sino su tío aunque lo amaba como si fuera suyo, no quería que su sobrino se confundiera.

Además Percy pensaba que no merecía ser considerado su padre, no pudo impedir que Cronos los tragara, sentía que había fallado. Su familia no opinaba lo mismo que él, hizo lo que pudo.

Zeus admiraba mucho a su tío y lo veía como el padre que nunca tendría en Cronos, sabía que él también había sufrido mucho por las acciones de su hermano y el joven inmortal juró que haría pagar también a Cronos por eso.

  
  


Una vez que Zeus era ya un adulto siguieron con lo planeado, infiltrarlo en el monte Otris como copero.

—Recuerda Zeus debes adoptar forma titán para pasar desapercibido—le aconsejó el titán de la inteligencia—Como te enseñé, visualizalo y concéntrate—

El joven dios hizo lo que le dijo y cerró los ojos imaginándose a sí mismo como un titán, como su madre y tío se vio un poco más grande de tamaño y con su energía divina más agresiva propia de los titanes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


Cronos miraba curioso al joven titán que su esposa trajo para que ocupara el puesto de copero, sin embargo había algo en él que le resultó familiar, pero bueno todos estaban emparentados por lo que debía ser un sobrino lejano. El joven titan pronto se gano a la corte, con sus bailes y sus bromas de sátiros escandalosas y vergonzosas, por una vez se vio al rey titán sonreír.

—Me gusta, estás contratado—

Fue gracias a Zeus que las cenas semanales se volvieron más animadas, incluso vinieron titanes que desde hacía mucho no venían, Mnemosine, Tethis, Océano y hasta Perseo el gemelo de Cronos cosa que alegró al titán del tiempo y a los demás.

Si supieran que él solo estaba allí para asegurarse de que el plan fuera bien....

Una noche fue de nuevo el concurso de bebidas, como siempre Cronos ganó pero en esta ocasión Zeus puso un potente emético en su copa y somníferos para sus tíos y primos.

Cronos empezó a encontrarse mal, a medida que los dioses en su estómago crecían era más difícil mantenerlos allí pero ahora le resultaba casi imposible y empezó a tener arcadas, los demás de la sala lo miraron alarmados pero estaban casi dormidos por lo que el copero les echó en las bebidas.

El rey titán vomitó a cinco dioses y una roca (la que Rhea y Percy hicieron pasar por Zeus), Zeus se acercó a sus hermanos.

—¡Escuchadme hermanos soy Zeus el último hijo de Rhea y Cronos! ¡madre me sustituyó por una roca para salvarme y poder liberaros, ahora debemos irnos!—

Haciéndole caso tomaron distintas formas, aves para volar lejos de la fortaleza, Percy se aseguró de todos escapaban y luego se volvió hacia Cronos cuyos ojos mostraban shock y traición, sin hacerle caso el titán mas joven desapareció.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vez libres los seis hijos de Cronos y Rhea van al Tártaro a liberar a sus tíos y teniendo encuentros familiares curiosos.

Rea esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de sus hijos en la cueva de Creta, su paciencia enseguida se vio compensada por su llegada y con lágrimas de alegría los abrazó.

—¡Madre!—Hestia lloraba también emocionada y corrió hacía su amada madre, ambas se abrazaron y luego los demás también.

Percy que observaba la escena con emoción y ternura sonrió hasta que Démeter lo vio y aterrada dio la alarma.

—¡Es el!—

Todos se volvieron y los dioses enseguida se pusieron en guardia creyendo que era Cronos, no se les podía culpar Perseo y Cronos eran prácticamente idénticos físicamente hablando, excepto por algunas diferencias.

—¡Esperad no es él! ¡es nuestro tío Perseus! ¡su hermano gemelo, de no ser por él ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí!—dijo Zeus.

Rea intervino—Es cierto hijos Perseo no se parece nada en carácter a Cronos—

Los hermanos miraron al titán más detenidamente pero aún con suspicacia, Hestia se adelantó su pelo era marrón rojizo y sus ojos eran cálidos y cogedores como las llamas de un hogar, Perseo tenía que admitir que era increíblemente hermosa.

Hestia miró al hombre que se parecía al titán que los devoró pero al mismo tiempo no se parecía, su aura era mucho más cálida y bondadosa y sus ojos eran como los de su madre, verdes como praderas y cálidos y lo reconoció enseguida como el hombre que la cunó y arrulló siendo ella una recién nacida.

Hestia sonriendo abrazó a su tío quien le correspondió gustoso conteniendo las lágrimas, desde que la vio ser devorada por Cronos había estado atormentado por como estaría ella y sus hermanos ahora que estaban a salvo sentía como si un peso se quitara de sus hombros.

Los otros cinco dioses al ver esto se relajaron y vieron que a diferencia de su padre Perseo tenía más compasión y se sentían a gusto y seguros con él.

—No pasa nada, es normal que me confundan—se presentó formalmente a ellos—Soy Perseo titán de la inteligencia y la creación—

—También niñero principal—dijo Zeus en broma su tío resopló.

—Si cuidé a muchos de mis sobrinos y sobrinas incluido a vuestro hermano aquí presente y una de las principales desventajas es que se momentos embarazosos de su infancia Zeus ¿recuerdas aquella vez de niños que te asustaste tanto que...

—¡Si bueno! ¡no hace falta que menciones esas cosas—el dios se apresuró a cortarlo no queriendo que sus hermanos, sobre todo Poseidón y Hades, se enteraran.

Los jóvenes dioses se reían sin parar, Poseidon y Hades se prometieron algún día conseguir que su tío les contara los momentos embarazosos de su hermano.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando descansaron un poco y se adecentaron decidieron los siguientes pasos a seguir todos estaban de acuerdo en declararle la guerra a Cronos excepto Hestia que muy pacífica y conciliadora pero esto fue rápidamente descartado.

Percy aunque estuviera de acuerdo con ella Cronos nunca aceptaría un acuerdo de paz mientras ellos estuvieran libres y se encargaría la próxima vez de hacerlos desaparecer.

—Pero aún estamos en desventaja, no tenemos armas ni muchos aliados—

Pero Rea y Perseo ya tenían una idea para eso.

—Los cíclopes y los centimanos son los hijos más jóvenes de Gaia y Urano son grandes constructores y herreros pueden haceros armas junto mi hermano aquí presente—señaló a Percy quien se sonrojó por la repentina atención.

—En efecto he creado algunas grandes armas como la guadaña de Cronos—

Hera se enderezó ante esa declaración.

—¿Forjaste un arma tan terrible para Cronos?—Pero Rea rápidamente la mando a callar.

—No tranquila hermana—Percy continuó—Mi madre Gaia mediante engaños me mandó a forjar esa arma, no sabía el propósito de ella, cuando me di cuenta de que era para matar a Urano no quise participar junto con algunos de mis hermanos Cronos eligió empuñarla para llevar ese acto—

Todos le escuchaban atentamente y Rea sabía que en el fondo todavía estaba afectado por eso.

—Si hubiera sabido lo que haría en el futuro y a quién pertenecería jamás la habría forjado—luego los miró con decisión—Forjaré nuevas armas para ayudaros con la ayuda de mis hermanos, ellos son fuertes y poderosos si les rescatáis os juraran lealtad—

Era también su oportunidad de cumplir otra promesa, rescatar a sus hermanos del Tártaro.

Mientras Zeus y sus hermanos iban al inframundo Percy y Rea fueron a Hablar con sus hermanas y sobrinos (excepto Atlas) para que se mantuvieran neutrales en la guerra que se avecinaba.

Océano y Thetis accedieron, no estaban interesados en la guerra y tampoco estaban de lado de Cronos precisamente. Themis, Mnemosine etc también y hasta algunos titanes de segunda generación como Helios y Selene accedieron a luchar de su lado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los seis dioses guiados por Hades, que tenía una rara habilidad para moverse por los subterráneos, viajaban hacía la zona de máxima seguridad del Tártaro.

Oyeron un aleteo y se prepararon por si eran monstruos.

—Tranquilos venimos de parte de nuestro padre Percy—

Zeus las reconoció y al ver el desconcierto de sus hermanos les explicó.

—Son las Furias hijas de Perseo y diosas de la venganza—

Alecto asintió sonriendo con una hilera de afilados dientes. Megara le lanza un paquete a Zeus, cuando lo habré revela un curioso dardo de veinte centímetros de largo, color oscuro que despide una especie de vapor provocándoles escalofríos a él y los demás.

—Toma es de nuestro padre, le tomó hasta el último momento terminarlo es un dardo que creó a partir del dolor y muerte de Urano, junto a materiales del inframundo si alcanza su objetivo se congelará durante eones así que tened mucho cuidado de no pincharos vosotros y acertarle a Kampe—

Tisifone les sonrió de forma inquietante,

—También veníamos a ayudaros a ir por el entramado de laberintos del Tártaro pero parece que os las apañáis muy bien—miró a Hades—Vuestro hermano se orienta bien—

Las Furias se despidieron de ellos deseándoles suerte los dioses aún aturdidos les costaba creer que estuvieran emparentado con ellas, pero luego recordaban que por desgracia también lo estaban con Cronos.

Llegaron a unas celdas con paredes de bronce celestial allí vieron a los cíclopes mayores y los centimanos todos estaban encadenados y trabajaban construyendo cosas pero cuando lo iban a concluir no les quedaba más remedio que deshacerlo bajo los latigazos de su carcelera.

Zeus, Hades y Poseidón se quedaron helados de horror al ver al horrible monstruo, de cintura para arriba era mujer excepto por el pelo de serpientes que tenía animales como lobos, osos etc surgían de su cintura. Y de cintura para abajo era un dragón con varias serpientes como falda, portaba un látigo de fuego con el que golpeaba a los pobres cíclopes y centímanos.

Sobreponiéndose al miedo Zeus se acercó a uno de los cíclopes quien lo vio pero siguió como si nada.

—Escúchame soy Zeus, yo y mis hermanos hemos venido a rescataros de Campe—

—¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de tu palabra? La última vez Cronos nos liberó le servimos lealmente para luego que nos mandaran de nuevo aquí y siendo vigilados y torturados por Kampe—Había amargura en su voz y Zeus entendía sus desconfianza luego le enseño lo que creo su tío.

El cíclope abrió mucho el ojo y dejó escapar un grito ahogado que por suerte no sonó.

—Esa arma, jamás vi algo así ¿de donde la has sacado?—

Zeus sonrió su tío le advirtió que si esto sucedía le mostrara el dardo, sabiendo que como buen creador los cíclopes no podrían evitar sentirse atraídos por esa creación.

—La hizo tu hermano Perseus—al ver la expresión atónita del cíclope continuó—El también ha pensado en vosotros y quieres liberaros y ahora puede cumplir su promesa deteniendo a Kampe con esto—

El gigante lo miró en silencio después de oír el mensaje de Percy, luego asintió y le dijo que le transmitiría el mensaje a sus otros hermanos.

—Cuando Kampe esté distraída le dispararé—

El asintió y los cíclopes y centimanos continuaron en silencio como si nada mientras Zeus se colocaba desde un buen lugar para darle con el dardo al monstruo.

Se oyó un ruido muy fuerte uno de los centímanos (accidentalmente) se le habían caído varias piezas.

—¡Serás torpe! Te sacaré la piel poco a poco—Kampe se relamió los labios mientras alzaba el látigo pero se congelo cuando bajó la cabeza y de su pecho sobresalía una especie de púa acristalada , oscura y muy fría.

Poco a poco el monstruo fue congelándose hasta estar atrapada en un gran bloque de hielo oscuro, como no estaba muerta realmente no se podría reformar y tardaría mucho más en volver a aparecer, estando atrapada en su prisión de hielo que no se descongelaría ni se rompería tan fácilmente.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los seis dioses una vez libres del estómago de su padre liberan a los hermanos de Percy, los cíclopes y los centimanos y estos junto al titán forjan armas para los nuevos dioses.

Zeus y sus hermanos regresaron a la cueva, en cuanto donde fueron recibidos por los demás, Briares en cuanto vio a Percy lo abrazó, algo asfixiante dado que tenía cien brazos.

—¡Hermano!—Miles de lágrimas salían de sus incontables cabezas pudiendo llenar un estanque.

—Me alegro de veros también—Sonrió igualmente feliz Percy, ahora que sus hermanos y sobrinos estaban libres una parte de él estaba por fin en paz y abrazo gustoso al resto de centimanos y cíclopes que le correspondieron igual.

Luego de la reunión hicieron planes Percy y sus hermanos decidieron hacer armas paras sus sobrinos.

Percy les enseñó unos planos a los cíclopes y centimanos, llevaba mucho tiempo pensándolos y decidió ponerlos en practica, así de este modo el titán y los gigantes se pusieron manos a la obra.

Zeus y los demás estuvieron esperando a que terminaran, mientras iban practicando sus poderes, Démeter con sus poderes sobre las plantas y la cosecha, Zeus sobre los rayos, Poseidon sobre el agua, los terremotos y Hades sobre las sombras. Hera y Démeter al igual que sus hermanos también entrenaban con las armas ayudados por las hijas de Perseo las Meliai y las Furias.

Una noche mientras Hestia cuidaba el fuego del hogar Percy se acercó.

—¿Algún problema sobrina?—

La diosa le sonrió de forma cálida pero con una sombra en ella, sabía que se avecinaban tiempos difíciles pero había que afrontarlos.

—No solo incertidumbre... por lo que pasará ¿no estás asustado?—

El titán meditó por un instante pero luego sonrió cálidamente a Hestia de un modo que le hacía palpitar el corazón.

—Sí, muchas veces siento miedo pero si dejo que eso me domine hará que gobierne mi vida para siempre, como lo hace Kronos con todos y la perspectiva de que todos seamos libres me da fuerzas para continuar—

La diosa comprendía y admiraba lo que decía pero aún tenía sus dudas.

—Tío los titanes son tus hermanos, es más Kronos es tu gemelo ¿luchar contra ellos no te supone difícil?—

Percy miró a su sobrina con tristeza y agachó la cabeza mientras pensaba en la respuesta y ordenaba sus pensamientos.

—Si, la verdad pero hace mucho que dejamos de ser una familia cuando arrojaron a nuestros hermanos al Tártaro y os devoraron—levantó la cabeza en dirección a las estrellas—También por Urano, no fue el padre perfecto pero era nuestro padre—

Hestia puso una mano en el hombro de Percy y él puso su mano en la de ella.

Ambos se miraron durante un buen rato hipnotizados en uno en el otro hasta que Hades los llamó para la cena lo que ambos se apresuraron.

—Vamos ha cenar sino venís pronto no quedará nada—

Los dos inmortales ignorando lo que sucedido un momento antes fueron a la cueva a cenar con los demás.

Percy y sus hermanos trabajaron en las armas sin descanso mientras los dioses esperaban preguntándose qué armas tendrían, esperaron hasta que finalmente el titan y los gigantes salieron para mostrarles sus obras.

Perseus estaba agotado pero podía decir que estas armas eran sus mejores creaciones, superaban cualquier arma hasta la mismisa guadaña de Kronos.

—Hemos terminado vosotros decidís cuál os conviene—

En la mesa había un tridente de plata, un yelmo oscuro y un cilindro de bronce celestial y todas despedían un gran poder.

Hades fue el primero, miro cada objeto concentrado con esos ojos oscuros inquietantes hasta que se decidió por el yelmo se lo colocó en la cabeza y desapareció para sorpresa de todos y no solo eso, sintieron un frio que se les calaba hasta los huesos como si sus peores pesadillas se materializaran.

Hades apareció sosteniendo satisfecho el yelmo.

—Es el yelmo de oscuridad no solo te ocultará sino también despertará los miedos más secretos de los demás—dijo uno de los cíclopes.

Poseidón a continuación agarró el tridente que rezumaba un poder verde azulado apuntó con el al océano y se formó un torbellino de agua.

—Es el tridente puedes controlar las mareas y provocar terremotos—Percy sonrió viendo como el joven dios estaba satisfecho con su arma.

Zeus finalmente cogió el cilindro y al instante se llenó de electricidad y el cielo retumbó llenándose de rayos.

—El rayo maestro está hecho de bronce celestial de alto grado cubierto en ambos extremos con explosivos eléctricos de nivel divino—Percy no pudo ocultar el orgullo por las armas que él y sus hermanos habían creado—tengo que decir que son las mayores obras que yo y mis hermanos hemos creado jamás—

Los tres hermanos estaban muy contentos con sus nuevas armas pero Hera y Démeter se las veía molestas por no tener ninguno, Percy se apresuró a mostrarles lo que había creado para ellas. Para Hera Percy forjó un poderoso bastón de Loto de oro que ella manejó probándolo, Percy se hizo una nota mental de no provocar jamás a su sobrina.

Demeter obtuvo una poderosa espada de oro que se transformaba en una guadaña ella le gustaba esa forma algo que a Percy le recordaba dolorosamente a Kronos Démeter viendo la mirada de su tío lo miró comprensiva.

—Sé que una guadaña te trae malos recuerdos tío pero un arma no es malvada en  sí dependiendo como la uses y las guadañas principalmente se usan para la agricultura cosa que Kronos nunca valoró—dijo con amargura.

Percy se rió admirando las sabias palabras de Démeter, era cierto un arma en sí no se definía por su portador y dependiendo como se use puede ser para bien o mal.

Así dio inicio a la aterradora guerra que duró once largos años, los cíclopes y centimanos resultaron ser aliados poderosos no solo en forjar armas sino también en la pelea los Centimanos en particular podían lanzar cientos de rocas a la vez y crear o destruir montañas enteras.

Establecieron su base en la segunda montaña más alta de Grecia el monte Olimpo, Percy mismo había forjado para una poderosa espada Contracorriente y la empuñó varias veces en la batalla junto a sus hermanos y sobrinos, sus hijas las Meliai aunque preferían vivir tranquilamente en los bosques también se les unieron junto a sus otras hermanas las Furias todas ellas resultaron ser enemigas formidables para los titanes y monstruos.

Las Furias en particular le habían cogido gusto a Hades y el se había convertido en el cabecilla del grupo, las mujeres aladas lo obedecían (cosa sorprendente) pues al único que obedecían y eran totalmente leales era a su padre.

Hades y las Furias se volvieron muy temidos entre los titanes, sobre todo cuando Hades se ponía su yelmo y atacaba tras las líneas enemigas esparciendo terror en estado puro y las Furias en si eran una pesadilla andante.

El propio Percy también se ganó una reputación feroz luchando implacablemente contra sus hermanos y sobrinos pero en el fondo le rasgaba por dentro pero sabía que debían acabar con la tiranía de su gemelo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La titanomaquia termina.

Finalmente la guerra tocaba a su fin Zeus acompañado de sus hermanos subieron a la montaña del Olimpo y desde allí vieron como los centimanos lanzaban rocas contra la fortaleza de los titanes. Ellos los habían construido y sabían donde darle para que se derrumbara, los titanes creían que una montaña caía sobre ellos.

Zeus alzó el rayo y con su perno maestro lanzó el rayo más potente que cortó el monte Otris y derribó a Cronos de su trono negro.

Una vez en las ruinas abrumaron a los titanes y los encadenaron llevándolos prisioneros al Olimpo. Allí los cíclopes y centimanos obligaron a los titanes a arrodillarse ante Zeus, Poseidon y Hades.

—Vaya hola padre y tíos quien diría que algún día acabaríais así arrodillados en la patética derrota—Zeus los miró con burla.

Los titanes (excepto Atlas) bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, en ese momento oyeron unos pasos los de la sala se volvieron y para su sorpresa era Perseo, su pelo hacía sombra en sus ojos y no se le veían.

Hestia y los demás le había preguntado si estaba seguro de esto pero Percy quería acabar de una vez por todas y cerrar este horrible capítulo de su vida, Rhea no quiso ver a su esposo y hermanos pero el titán si antes de que se llevara a cabo la sentencia.

Hiperión en cuanto vio a su hermano las llamas a su alrededor ardieron más intensamente el cíclope lo sujetó para contenerlo.

—¡Tú traidor de los nuestros!—

Zeus y sus hermanos miraron preocupados esta interacción sabiendo lo difícil que tenía que ser para su tío.

Percy alzó la cabeza y sus ojos brillaban de un suave resplandor verde azulado, su ira y dolor eran tan evidentes que todos los presentes lo percibían.

—¿Traidor dices Hiperión? Déjame preguntarte una cosa ¿donde estaba vuestra lealtad cuando encarcelasteis a nuestros hermanos los cíclopes y centimanos sin que ellos hubieran echo nada malo?—le preguntó a un enmudecido Hiperión—¿Quienes traicionaron a la familia primero con eso y cuando permitisteis que Cronos devorara a sus propios hijos? ¡¡¡VOSOTROS SOIS LOS TRAIDORES!!!—

Los titanes no se atrevieron a hablar por las acusaciones de su hermano.

—Así que ahora te haces de víctima a ti junto a esos monstruos y estos dioses—dijo Cronos con odio y rencor en sus ojos de oro—Esa profecía lo dijo eran ellos o nosotros—

Percy lo miró decepcionado—Te lo dije un millón de veces hermano las profecías pueden interpretarse de distintas formas no se puede ir contra las Parcas y además te convertiste en un tirano cruel y despreciable ¡todos vosotros! ¡como padre!—le replicó furioso Percy.

Aquella declaración puso más furioso al titán del tiempo.

—¡No me compares con él yo no soy como Urano!—miró a sus hijos con odio—¡VOSOTROS HABÉIS VUELTO A MI ESPOSA Y GEMELO CONTRA MÍ!—

—Eso lo hiciste tú solo con tus acciones padre—dijo con desprecio Poseidón.

Percy sin poder más le dijo todo lo que sentía.

—Urano al menos fue bueno y honorable al principio, no como tú que dudo que alguna vez lo fueras ¡Te odio! ¡él fue un padre terrible pero al menos no nos comió! ¡eres peor que Urano!—

Con eso Perseo se fue sin poder soportar ver lo que pasaría a continuación, se encontró con sus sobrinas e hijas y ellas sin decir nada más lo abrazaron intentando consolar al hombre roto.

Zeus con frialdad en sus ojos cogió la guadaña de su padre.

—Cronos por lo presente y debido a tus acciones tú y tus hermanos seréis condenados al Tártaro para siempre, vuestros carceleros serán aquellos que injustamente condenasteis a ese destino los centimanos—

Había hablado de esa posibilidad y los centimanos estaban más que felices de ser los guardias de la prisión de sus enemigos los titanes.

Ese fue el fin de una era y el comienzo de otra.


	16. Chapter 16

Cronos fue cortado en mil pedazos por Zeus con su propia guadaña y sus restos arrojados al Tártaro junto al resto de titanes.

Calipso (para gran pesar de Percy) fue condenada pero gracias a su tío abuelo no la enviaron al Tártaro en cambio la encerraron en su hogar Ogigia, donde estaría confinada allí y condenada a enamorarse de alguien que no podría estar a su lado, Percy no estaba seguro si eso era peor que el Tártaro.

Los titanes que ayudaron en la guerra Prometeo, Selene, Helios, etc conservaron sus funciones y fueron recompensados. Los que fueron neutrales como Océano y Thetis fueron perdonados para gran alivio de Percy y Océano renunció a su domino de los mares a favor de su sobrino Poseidón.

En cuanto a eso los tres hermanos se repartieron a suertes los reinos, el cielo para Zeus, el mar para Poseidon y el inframundo para Hades, se veía la amargura en el nuevo rey del inframundo.

Percy fue a hablar con él y le hizo ver la razón, nació para esto y no existen las coincidencias, que pudiera manejarse en el Tártaro y sus hijas las Furias que lo respetaran y le fueran leales eran señales de eso. Hades lo aceptó y su tío que conocía el inframundo de ir varias veces con sus hijas le mostró todo para que lo aprovechara.

En cuanto a Poseidon surgieron tensiones entre él y Zeus, tenían una rivalidad desde antes y ahora que eran reyes más Rhea sabiamente aconsejó a sus hijo Poseidon que explorara su nuevo territorio pues era el que iba a gobernar.

En cuanto a las sobrinas de Percy cada una tomo un lugar destacado en el Olimpo Démeter se convirtió en la diosa de la cosecha, las estaciones y la ley sagrada. Hera en la diosa del matrimonio y la familia. Hestia la más modesta de sus hermanos en la diosa del hogar y el hogar cuidando las llamas del Olimpo.

Percy para sorpresa de todos se le aparecieron las Parcas y le dieron otro título que al parecer reservaron para este momento.

_El titán de la paternidad y familia._

La verdad es que era muy acorde con él en cuanto al titán por sus acciones en la guerra fue recompensado con muchos honores al igual que sus hijas, las Furias a petición de ellas se pusieron bajo el servicio de Hades y las Meliai recibieron muchos honores.

Percy como Rhea tenía un lugar destacado en el nuevo gobierno aunque a él no le gustaba la política aconsejaba a sus sobrinos cuando era necesario y lo necesitaban. El junto a los cíclopes siguieron creando y forjando, Percy tenía un palacio modesto y no ostentoso en unas llanuras del Olimpo, un lugar tranquilo y hermoso rodeado de la naturaleza y con creaciones del titán.

A menudo era visitado por su familia, sus hermanos, hijas y sobrinos. La casa era acogedora con sofás cómodos muebles de aspecto rústico pero hermoso el aire olía a pan recién hecho y comida que alimentaba. Aparte de Hestia se convirtió en alguien con quien hablar y confiar sus problemas y temores, el los apoyaría y animaría amaba a su familia y todos ellos a él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy observo divertido como el dios corría aterrado de Hera, este era el vigésimo tercer pretendiente que rechazaba, o mas bien espantaba, su sobrina era considerada la diosa más hermosa de la creación y atraía a todos los titanes y dioses pero ella poseía un temperamento feroz e infame heredado de Cronos y los rechazaba a todos con arrogancia.

—Hera ¿tienes que asustarlos?—

La diosa frunció el ceños y se cruzó de brazos.

—Esos idiotas no merecen la pena tío, son todos tontos y simples si hubiera alguien como tu...—

Perseo sabía lo que iba a decir, pero Hera sabía que él solo la veía como una sobrina/hija y lo entendía, la diosa deseaba que los hombres fueran menos imbéciles y fueran más como Percy.

—Entiendo Hera buscas a alguien perfecto, pero no hay nadie así es el que te dicte el corazón y no la mente—sonrió cálidamente a la diosa—venga vamos con Hestia allí no te molestaran.

Hera sonrió de forma sincera y con afecto a su tío, cosa que a pocas personas les sonreía así.

Finalmente Rhea decidió enviar a su hija con Océano y Tetis para que aprendiera a dominar su temperamento.

Mientras con Zeus decidió casarse con Metis la titan de la sabiduría y el consejo que había ayudado en la guerra. Pasó un tiempo de tranquilidad pero luego ocurrió un hecho que conmocionó a los dioses incluido Perseo.

Zeus temeroso por una profecía de que si tenía un hijo con Metis este sería más poderoso que él, iba a tomar medidas drásticas pero Percy alertado y no queriendo que la historia se repitiera intervino. Calmó a Zeus y después de revisar a su sobrina le dijo que en realidad estaba embarazada de una niña. Aunque si hubiera sido varón lo habría ocultado un bebé no merece ser borrado por una posibilidad.

—Zeus no te preocupes te puedo asegurar que es una niña y según la profecía si era una mujer sería una diosa muy poderosa pero que nunca te derrocaría—y le juró por el Styx que lo que dijo era verdad.

El rey de los dioses se calmó y dio la bienvenida al embarazo además confiaba plenamente en su tío por lo que no tenía nada que temer Perseo suspiró aliviado, estaba decidido a que su sobrino no le pasara lo mismo que su padre y gemelo.

Metis aunque estaba agradecida un día apartó a su tío para hablar con él.

—Tío te agradezco tu gesto al salvarme y mis padres también, pero eso sólo retrasa lo inevitable—

La miró extrañado—¿Que quieres decir?—preguntó con temiéndose lo peor.

Metis bajó la cabeza triste ella sabía que su final se acercaba.

—Me desvanezco, estoy desapareciendo y al ritmo que voy será antes de que termine mi embarazo—

Percy la miró conmocionado y sin saber que decir.

—Metis...—

Ambos se abrazaron y decidieron que para salvar al menos a la niña trazaron un plan, se acercaron a Zeus y le dijeron lo que ocurría el dios triste por la inminente desaparición de su esposa accedió a su idea para salvar al menos a su hija.

Puede que tardara en nacer pero Atenea (así fue nombrada) nacería algún día.


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Feliz año nuevo! :)**

El primer matrimonio de Zeus no tuvo buen final pero el segundo esa era ya otra historia y no acabase precisamente bien.

Ninguna de la titánides quiso casarse con Zeus después de lo ocurrido con Metis, en realidad no se la tragó solo asimiló a su hija para gestarla en su cabeza, pero los rumores y la profecía se extendieron y ninguna quiso casarse con él.

Sólo una se atrevió Themis la titánide de la justicia y la ley divina, para preservar la paz accedió a ser la esposa de Zeus.

Hestia estaba preocupada por su tía, era su favorita y Percy también pero ella le aseguró que estaría bien.

Con el tiempo la pareja tuvo unos trillizos las Horas (Eunomia, Dike y Eirene); diosas de la justicia ayudantes de su madre y luego a Carpo, Auxo y Talo diosas del orden de la naturaleza y las estaciones.

Estos dos pares de trillizos eran...algo intimidantes cada uno más aterrador que el anterior y con grandes poderes los padres Zeus y Themis estaban aterrados y el rey de los dioses decidió terminar con el matrimonio a lo que Themis estuvo de acuerdo, uf.

Pero no acabaron hay las andanzas de Zeus una vez sedujo a su hermana Démeter persiguiéndola como serpientes y dando como resultado a su hija Perséfone.

Percy estaba disgustado por lo que le había echo a su sobrina y le dio un tremenda bronca, la ira de Perseo era una de las pocas cosas que Zeus temía.

Pero la niña resultó ser preciosa y Demeter estaba tan encantada que casi perdonó a Zeus, decidió aislarse y criar a su hija en el mundo de los mortales decidida a proteger a su hija. Percy era uno de los pocos hombres que su sobrina confiaba para estar con su hija además de que traía a sus hijas las Meliai.

Pero a Percy le preocupaba esa dependencia de Démeter a su hija, no era sano y que la sobre protegiera tampoco para ninguna de las dos.

Pasaron los años de forma tranquila cuando de repente la tierra se empezó a quedar sin vida y las personas y animales morían de inanición. Horrorizado fue en busca de Démeter, ella tenía que saber lo que ocurría y preguntarle qué le pasaba con la tierra pero no la encontró por ningún sitio.

Buscó en todas partes hasta que la halló en un bosque llorando se apresuró a abrazarla Demeter se tensó pero al ver quien era lo abrazó.

—No sé que hacer he perdido a mi hija—

—¿Quien ha sido?—

—Hades—

La miró estupefacto e incrédulo no...imposible podía a Zeus y hasta a Poseidón hacer una cosa así pero no de Hades él no era de ese tipo.

—¿Estás segura?—

—¡Si completamente! ¡me lo dijo Helios!—dijo la mujer entre llanto y chillido.

—Espera un momento voy a llamar a mi hija para aclarar todo esto—se levantó y con voz alta la llamó—¡ALECTO!—

La horrible criatura apareció sus coriáceas alas sacudieron la nieve y parecía que con su presencia el lugar parecía más frío y oscuro, la furia cuando vio a su padre, y sobre todo a la diosa de la cosecha, palideció.

—¿Si padre?—su voz era profunda y algo rasposa, Démeter se estremeció.

—Sabes de sobra por que te llamé ¿Perséfone esta con Hades?—

La furia estaba en una encrucijada entre la lealtad a su señor y hacer caso a su amado padre pero al ver la mirada severa de Percy suspiró abatida.

—Sí se encuentra con él—no pudo decir más pues el grito de Démeter la hizo taparse los oídos.

—¡Ese animal! ¡monstruo cuando lo atrape se va a enterar!—tuvo que pasar un rato hasta que Percy la calmó.

—Cálmate iré al inframundo a hablar con Hades mientras ve al Olimpo, los dioses están que trinan contigo—

Demeter asintió y Percy fue acompañado de su hija al inframundo.

Maldición Hades ¿que había echo ese mocoso?


	18. Chapter 18

Las cosas entre Hades y Démeter se arreglaron, más o menos.

Resulta que el hombre se había enamorado perdidamente de la diosa de la primavera pero sabiendo que su madre nunca lo permitiría pidió consejo a Zeus y lo ayudó conjurando un campo de flores para atraer a la diosa.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el dios salió de la tierra y se la llevó.

Al principio Perséfone no quería estar allí, quería volver con su madre pero Hades la respetaba y le daba regalos y hasta un jardín con flores diversas y árboles de plata y oro. Poco a poco la diosa se fue sintiendo más a gusto y pudo descansar de la vigilancia asfixiante de su madre y llegó a amar a su esposo.

Pero Démeter estaba destrozada y Percy convenció a Hades de traerla de vuelta antes de que todo empeorara pero la diosa discretamente se había comido unas semillas de granada, la ley dictaminaba que si alguien comía el fruto del inframundo no podía salir jamás.

Al final se llegó a un acuerdo Percy sugirió que Perséfone estuviera la mitad del año con su esposo y la otra mitad con su madre, además les vendría bien Perséfone podría no estar todo el tiempo asfixiada por su madre y Démeter no tendría que depender tanto de su hija tendría que aprender a aceptarlo.

Pero la diosa severa nunca acepto del todo que su hija se casara con Hades y siempre que podía recriminaba a su yerno convirtiéndose en una pesadilla de suegra, pero no se podía tener todo.

En cuanto Zeus tuvo algunas aventuras entre ellas a Mnemosine donde la pareja tuvo a las nueve musas, diosas de las artes y la música. Su sobrino estaba demostrando ser todo un mujeriego ha este paso dudaba si su sobrino podría encontrar a una reina.

En aquella época Hera volvió, durante su tiempo con Océano y Tetis había conseguido dominar su temperamento y además venía con un objetivo tener una matrimonio tan exitoso y fiel como el de sus tíos buscando al marido perfecto para ella.

Percy no estaba tan seguro sus hermanos Océano y Tetis se amaban de forma tan profunda como el mar y su matrimonio era una rareza entre los inmortales.

Y lo peor llamó la atención de Zeus.

El rey de los dioses se dedicó a cortejarla y entretenerla con su cante y baile pero Hera era muy terca y se negaba a ser otra en la lista de Zeus a pesar de tener sentimientos por él. Así que un día Zeus hizo una apuesta con ella que si le decía que lo amaba se convertiría en su esposa.

Hera aceptó escéptica no creyendo que su hermano lo consiguiera pero lo subestimo pues el era tan igualmente terco y una noche provocó una tormenta en el Olimpo y disfrazándose de cuco voló hasta la ventana de la diosa que estaba por cerrar las ventanas.

—Oh ¡pobre pajarito! Ven te llevare dentro

Curó el ala rota del cuco y le dio agua, luego le hizo un nido improvisado con unas mantas y almohadas y lo puso en el.

A la mañana siguiente hacía buen tiempo pero el cuco se resistía a separarse de Hera la diosa le acarició la cabeza con el dedo mientras el pájaro frotaba cariñosamente su mejilla.

—Yo también me he aficionado a ti pequeño te quiero—

En ese instante el pájaro se transformo en Zeus quién la abrazó con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Yo también te amo, me parece que gané la apuesta—

Al final se casaron y Percy estaba furioso con Zeus pero habían echo una apuesta y el ganó. Su boda fue la más esplendorosa que hubo en la historia, vinieron dioses y titanes neutrales con las Parcas para casar a los novios.

Percy hizo una hermosa corona para Hera y además creó un animal que encantó a la diosa, el pavo real como regalos de bodas. No quería que ella se casara con Zeus, quería a su sobrino pero sabía que el no era del tipo que se mantendría fiel y eso haría daño a Hera y sería un matrimonio tumultoso.

Los novios llegaron llegaron en un carro dorado con una luz rosada de Eos iluminándolos, recibieron regalos magníficos pero los favoritos de Hera fueron los de su tío Percy y su abuela Gaia un árbol que daba manzanas de oro. Lo colocó en un jardín bajo el cuidado de las Hespérides y puso a Ladon un dragón de cien cabezas para protegerlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pero Zeus y Hades no fueron los únicos de los hermanos que dejaron de ser solteros, Poseidón se fijo en una de las nereidas Amfitrite intentó en varias ocasiones conquistarla pero ella salió huyendo. Poseidón el pobre estaba sombrío y abatido su estado de animo se reflejaba en el mar en forma de tormentas y Percy sintiendo compasión de su sobrino buscó a la diosa.

Finalmente la encontró en el monte de Atlas Percy conocía a Amfitrite era amable y suave además de bondadosa, podía ver porqué Poseidon se enamoró de ella.

—Mire mi señor me aterra casarme—

—Mira Amfitrite si es porque Poseidon no pueda mantenerse fiel con el tiempo sabes que la mayoría de los inmor...

—Oh no señor no es por eso, a mi no me importa lo que me preocupa es que pierda mi libertad y no me respete. He oído historias de cómo los dioses tratan a las diosas, incluso a sus esposas—

Percy tenía que darle razón después de ser el mismo testigo de eso muchas veces, sus padres, Kronos y Rhea...

Quitó esos recuerdos de su mente.

—Es verdad hay muchos así pero te aseguro que Poseidon no es así, el no te sería fiel pero el de seguro te respetará y a ti y tu libertad, si quieres puedo hablar con él y hacer que lo jure para ti—

La nereida asintió con los ojos brillantes.

Fue a ver a su sobrino que estaba en un estado melancólico el pobre, pero se animó cuando le contó todo y aceptó enseguida los términos. Poseidon en realidad era un buen tipo y para el estaba más que feliz de respetar los deseos de Amfitrite.

Así fue como ambos se casaron Percy le hizo a los novios un hermoso carro de perlas y plata que los llevo por hipocampos, Poseidon agradeció profundamente a su tío.

Mientras veía como Poseidón bailaba con su esposa y las demás parejas también no pudo evitar sentirse solo ¿cuando tendría el eso? ¿conocería a alguien con quien pasar la inmortalidad?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy tiene nuevos hijos y estos....digamos que son más peculiares y espeluznantes que la Furias o las Meliai.

Los años pasaron y nuevos dioses nacieron.

Los gemelos Apolo y Artemisa eran poderosos y su nacimiento trajo mucho revuelo debido a que una vengativa Hera hizo tofo lo que estaba en su mano para impedir que Leto diera a luz. Por suerte consiguió encontrar un lugar en la isla de Delfos aunque Metis recibió la ayuda discreta de su tío Perseo que en forma de pájaro distrajo a Pitón y luego la ayudó a dar a luz.

También estaba Ares el hijo de Zeus y Hera, el un dios bastante sanguinario y brutal Percy intentaba inculcarle paciencia y sabiduría para que Ares no se perdiera.

Luego vinieron Hermes, Atenea que salió de la cabeza de Zeus y Hefesto no era el más guapo de los dioses y Hera cuando vio su aspecto desagradable lo tiró monte Olimpo abajo.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que vieron al titán normalmente amable y paciente completamente furioso incluso Zeus palideció ante la rabia de su tío. se dice que una de las pocas cosas que el rey de los dioses teme es la ira de su esposa es la verdad pero más teme la de su tío, incluso Hades y Poseidón se encogían.

Perseus encontró a su sobrino quien estaba siendo atendido por Thetis una nereida, ambos curaron al pequeño dios, Percy tomó un papel paterno y de maestro con su sobrino nieto. Pronto Hefesto demostró una gran creatividad y talento en la creación de cosas y la forja, el titán le enseño los caminos del inventor.

Pero un día Hefesto decidió volver al Olimpo y había creado varios tronos para los olímpicos y Percy sabía lo que tramaba había visto como el dios del fuego trabajaba especialmente en el trono de Hera y al ver sus mecanismo comprendió lo que planeaba.

Pero no lo detendría, su sobrino merecía justicia y a veces incluso los inmortales deben pagar por sus acciones.

—¿Seguro que estás seguro de esto Hefesto?—Thetis lo miró preocupada.

—Si madre lo estoy—estaba decidido a vengarse de Hera.

—Buena suerte sobrino y demuéstrales quién eres y que no deben subestimarte—

Hefesto asintió y abrazó a Thetis y a Percy, para él fueron sus verdaderos padres.

Hefesto consiguió vengarse y un puesto entre los olímpicos, todo transcurría con normalidad pero Percy se sentía solo sus hijas ya habían crecido y varios miembros de su familia se habían casado así que decidió intentarlo.

Empezó una relación con Themis la titánide de la justicia, ambos se llevaban bien y Themis hacía mucho que terminó su matrimonio con Zeus, de hecho el rey de los dioses lo animó.

—Ya era hora tío mis hermanos y yo nos estábamos preocupando—Poseidón y hasta Hades se rieron.

El titán resopló ante las travesuras de esos tres, sus sobrinos eran incapaces de estar en la misma habitación sin discutir pero cuando se trataba de reírse o bromear a su costa los tres congeniaban.

Iniciaron una relación y congeniaban, tenían muchas cosas en común Hestia su sobrina sonreía cuando los veía juntos y se sentía feliz por ellos sus tíos favoritos pero sin saber porqué la diosa del hogar sentía una punzada.

Las cosas fueron bien y entonces Themis quedó embarazada, todos estaban felices incluso las furias vinieron a felicitar y las Meliai también deseando conocer a su nuevo hermanito.

—Yo creo que también será niña—dijo una de las ninfas a su padre.

—No sé hija lo hemos dejado para el final queremos que sea una sorpresa—

Y llegó el día del parto, fue en el Olimpo Percy paseaba nervioso mientras sus hermanos y hermanas lo calmaban.

—Tranquilo hermano—Océano puso una mano en su hombro—Eileithyia y Artemisa son diosas del parto junto a Tetis, Themis y el bebé estarán bien.

El titán de la inteligencia sonrió a su hermano agradecido, a su lado estaban sus hijas las Furias y las Meliai, los inmortales les daban un rodeo a las temibles castigadoras del inframundo pero era el nacimiento de su futuro hermano/a. Las Horas hijas de Zeus y Themis también estaban.

De repente de la sala de partos se escucho un llanto ¿pero era imaginación de Percy o eran varios? En ese momento apareció Hera y tenía un semblante pálido el corazón de Percy se heló.

—¿Que pasa Hera? ¿ocurre algo?—

La mujer estuvo sin palabras hasta que miró a su tío.

—Los bebés están bien, son saludables—

Creyeron que habían oído mal ¿bebés?

—¿Hay más de uno?—

—Sí son trillizos parece que tú y la tía Themis sois buenos teniéndolos—

Percy sonrió pero la sonrisa no le llego cuando vio la expresión de Hera miedo algo que jamás había visto en ella, inquieto fue a la sala de partos a ver que ocurría con sus hijos. Los demás lo siguieron.

Al llegar vieron una escena conmovedora y a la vez que asustaba.

Themis descansaba en la cama mientras Artemisa y Eileithyia limpiaban a los niños pero eran extraños por así decirlo, si los hijos que Themis tuvo con Zeus eran poderosos y espeluznantes estos lo eran más incluso las Furias y las Meliai también se quedaron cortas.

Uno de los bebés ya estaba sentado y volvió su mirada hacía Apolo el dios se encogió interiormente ¿como podía sentir miedo de un bebé recién nacido siendo un olímpico? En ese momento los ojos azul hielo del bebé se iluminaron con una luz misteriosa. Los presentes vieron los pecados de Apolo entre ellos cuando desolló a un sátiro en una competición de música.

El bebé para sorpresa de todos habló con un tonos solemne como si varios voces masculinas y femeninas hablaran al mismo tiempo diciendo una palabra.

_**Culpable.** _

Esa sola palabra fue como si fuera una sentencia con más peso que la propia Themis o el rey de los dioses. Entonces otro de los bebes lo miró sus ojos eran como lava líquida y sus venas brillaban como si el magma fueron por ellos sobre todo en el torrente sanguíneo. Miro con una mueca cruel y sonriente al dios del sol cosa que asustó hasta a Zeus (el dios nunca lo admitirá pero casi se orinó en su toga)

De repente Apolo empezó a gritar su piel poco a poco empezó a desprenderse como si lo estuvieran pelando y desollando poco a poco.

Artemisa que había contemplado todo paralizada y en shock corrió hacía su hermano usó sus poderes pero eran inútiles furiosa se volvió hacia el bebé que parecía a punto de reírse en ese momento antes de que las cosas fueran a más aparecieron las Parcas.

Las tres señoras del destino se aproximaron hacia Themis que sostenía a su último hijo el bebé levantó la cabeza y todos jadearon asustados.

Sus ojos cambiaban constantemente de color podías ver en ellos todo y a la vez nada y para sorpresa de todos las tres poderosas Moiras a quienes incluso Zeus temía se inclinaron ante el bebé.

_**Salve personificación del destino, la suerte y de la condenación inminente. Los dioses y mortales están sometidos a ti incluso Zeus y los primordiales. Somos tus ministras y ejecutoras de tu voluntad.** _

Todos se quedaron aturdidos imposible ese bebé era...incluso Percy estaba anonadado, pero las Parcas no se detuvieron allí y se volvieron hacía los otros dos niños.

_**Salve Justicia guardián y protector de la justicia y leyes como tu madre y también no solo de la tierra sino del universo también portador de la venganza y la justicia implacable nadie ni los Olímpicos escaparán a su implacable castigo y puede condenarlos a la nada a cualquiera.**_

Los Olímpicos al oír esto se aterraron y comprendieron ahora lo ocurrido a Apolo ya se temían lo que pasaría con el último las Parcas se volvieron al bebé de ojos llameantes.

_**Guardián del Equilibrio del Universo ejecutor de los que la ponen en peligro como tus hermanas las Furias castigarás a los condenados por sus crímenes que manchan sus almas incluso a los dioses que infringen graves faltas.** _

El bebe sonrió mientras unas alas coriáceas parecidas a las de sus hermanas las Furias se rebelaban de su espalda los otros bebé no eran menos intimidantes mientras los de la sala procesaban todo cuando las Moiras se fueron en un destello de luz.

**Los hijos de Percy y Themis van a ser un trío mayor que sus hermanas mayores la que les espera a los Olímpicos ahora ue estos tres les vigilaran para que no se pasen demasiado.**


End file.
